Klaine
by klaine2752
Summary: Blaine est viré de chez lui après que ses parents ont découvert son secret. Il cache quelque chose à tout le monde et particulièrement à Kurt. Comment Kurt va-t-il le prendre? Quelle sera sa réaction? Klaine MPREG. INACHEVEE DEFINITIVEMENT
1. Présentations

**Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction Klaine. Avant de commencer cette fanfiction voici quelques points importants à préciser pour l'histoire:**

**\- Burt n'a jamais eu de crise cardiaque;**

**\- Burt est membre du Congrès;**

**\- Il y aura la mention de Finn et Puck;**

**\- Blaine n'a jamais trompé Kurt;**

**\- Kurt n'a jamais rencontré Chandler;**

**\- Les meilleurs amis de Blaine sont Mike et Sam;**

**\- Les meilleurs amis de Kurt sont Mercedes et Tina.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le résumé de cette fanfiction et je vous retrouve bientôt pour le premier chapitre.**

Blaine est viré de chez lui après que ses parents ont découvert son secret. Il cache quelque chose à tout le monde et particulièrement à Kurt. Comment Kurt va-t-il le prendre? Quelle sera sa réaction? Klaine.


	2. Chapitre 1: Chamboulement

**Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre de Klaine.**

**~~~**

Blaine n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a une heure il rentrait chez lui après avoir terminé sa journée au lycée Mc.Kinley et maintenant il est assis dans sa voiture avec toutes ses affaires dans le coffre. Pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention et ses parents ont découvert son secret qu'il cache à tout le monde depuis bientôt 3 semaines. Il se mit à pleurer en se rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Flashback:**

Blaine était content de rentrer chez lui après une dure journée, il avait eu plusieurs devoirs et tous ce qu'il voulait maintenant était de rentrer chez lui et d'aller dormir. Il se gara devant l'un des garages et sortit de sa voiture. Une fois entrée dans la maison son père l'appela. En soupirant il se dirigea vers le grand salon.

"- Qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda Blaine.

\- Assied toi. Dit froidement le père de Blaine, John.

Blane fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire mais en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu comptais nous le dire quand? Demanda sa mère en tendant un papier vers Blaine.

Quand Blaine vit de quoi sa mère parlait il pâlit.

\- Comment vous avez trouvé ça?

\- Je devais prendre un papier dans ta chambre et je suis tombé dessus. Tu peux nous expliquer. Demanda son père.

\- Je...euh... Je l'ai découvert il y a trois semaines, je ne me sentais pas bien, je vomissais donc j'ai fait un test et j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, et une semaine après j'ai fais une échographie. Je suis enceinte de 3 mois.

\- Sors de ma maison. Dit John très fort.

\- Quoi??

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, tu sors, je ne veux plus te voir. Tu as une heure pour prendre toutes tes affaires et sortir.

\- Mais je vais aller où?

\- Si je me souviens bien tu as hérité d'une énorme somme d'argent, une somme qui aurait dû me revenir.

Blaine n'y croyait pas ses propres parents le mettaient à la porte et en plus il lui sortait encore l'histoire de l'héritage. Les grands-parents de Blaine sont décédés l'année dernière en laissant une énorme somme d'argent et leur maison derrière eux. Ses grands-parents avaient décidé de tout lui léguer. Blaine a alors vendu la maison, donc il a hérité d'une énorme somme d'argent. Il n'a même pas besoin de travailler pour pouvoir vivre ce qui le rassurait parce qu'il avait décidé de partir vivre à New-York après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Mais ses parents, surtout son père, étaient jaloux de la décision de ses parents de tout léguer à Blaine.

\- Donc tu vas prendre toutes tes affaires et sortir de ma maison pour toujours. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Son père se leva prit la main de sa mère et partit dans son bureau."

Blaine se leva avec rage tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, enfin dans son ancienne chambre, et prit toutes ses affaires. Il prit sa guitare et ses valises et il les mit dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et prit tous les papiers concernant sa grossesse. Et, le plus important pour lui une boîte, il s'installa sur son lit, ouvrit la boîte et sortit le doudou blanc tout doux qu'il avait acheté quand il a découvert qu'il était enceinte. Il avait eu le besoin d'acheter quelque chose pour son bébé, pour rendre la chose réelle. Il posa le doudou sur son ventre qui commençait à avoir une légère courbe. Il parla à voix haute.

"- Je te promets de toujours te protéger et de tout faire pour ton bonheur, je t'aime."

Il caressa son ventre quelques minutes et rangea le doudou dans sa boîte. Il prit les papiers et le doudou et partit. Il se retourna une fois pour regarder ce qui était son ancienne maison et monta dans sa voiture.

**Fin flashback**

C'est comme ça qui se retrouve en train de pleurer dans sa voiture. Après plusieurs minutes il se calma et prit la route. Il roula jusqu'à la maison de Kurt parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Sur le chemin les larmes continuaient à couler. Quand il se retrouva devant la porte de la maison Hummel-Hudson il était gêné il toqua et c'est Burt qui ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

"- Blaine ça va? Demanda Burt quand il vit le jeune homme en pleure devant lui.

\- Monsieur Hummel...Je suis désolé je ne savais pas où aller et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas entre, va dans le salon je vais chercher Kurt.

\- Merci. Blaine se dirigea dans le salon il trouva Carole assise en train de regarder la télévision. Quand elle le vit elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre Kurt fit son apparition et le prit dans une étreinte très serrée.

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Blaine se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Ils s'assoient tous les quatre, Burt et Carole sur des fauteuils en face de Kurt et Blaine qui eux étaient assis sur le canapé. Après un long moment Blaine parla.

\- C'est mes parents...Ils...ils m'ont mis à la porte avec toutes mes affaires.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Burt ahuri.

Blaine décida de mentir plutôt que dire qu'il était enceinte.

\- On s'est disputé et ils m'ont mis à la porte. Ils ont honte d'avoir un fils homosexuel.

\- Écoute Blaine tu vas venir t'installer ici, on a une chambre d'amis. Dit Burt.

\- C'est très gentil monsieur Hummel mais je ne peux pas accepter, je vais chercher une chambre d'hôtel et...

\- Non non non, d'un tu vas t'installer ici et de deux tu vas arrêter de nous appeler monsieur et madame, tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms d'accord. Coupa Burt.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est normal, tu peux aller t'installer tu connais la maison. Dit Carole.

Blaine se leva et Kurt commença à le suivre mais Blaine le stoppa.

\- Je préfère rester seul Kurt.

\- Mais mon cœur je ne veux pas te laisser.

\- Kurt s'il te plaît je veux être seul. Blaine commença à s'énerver.

\- Non, je reste avec toi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de toi, tu ne comprends pas. Et Blaine poussa Kurt, il tomba à la renverse sur le canapé.

Blaine a explosé. Burt et Carole regardaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Blaine monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans la chambre.

Kurt lui est resté sur le canapé et a commencé à pleurer. Il se tourna vers son père et lui demanda:

\- Il vient de me quitter?"

**~~~**

**À bientôt pour la suite de la fanfiction.**


	3. Chapitre 2: Discussion

**Hello, voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Les parents de Blaine Pam et John l'ont viré de la maison familiale parce qu'ils ont découvert que Blaine était enceinte. Blaine est parti chez Kurt. Burt et Carole l'ont accueilli et lui ont dit de venir s'installer chez eux. Blaine cache sa grossesse à tout le monde. Kurt et Blaine viennent de se disputer._

**~~~**

Blaine rentra en furie dans la chambre d'amis des Hummel-Hudson en claquant la porte et en s'enfermant. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Kurt mais il était sur les nerfs. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé alors il s'allongea sur le lit avec une main sur son ventre pour se calmer. Il finit par s'endormir épuisé de sa journée mouvementée.

Kurt de son côté était en pleure, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Blaine lui avait clairement dit _"je ne veux pas de toi"_, comment Blaine, son Blaine, l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait lui dire ça. Carole essaya de le rassurer en vain, elle lui disait que c'était sur le coup de la colère, qu'il ne le pensait pas... mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Kurt était persuadé que Blaine venait de le quitter devant tout le monde. Maintenant qu'il y pense cela fait plusieurs semaines que Blaine agissait bizarrement quand il était avec lui. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son Blaine joyeux avait laissé place à un Blaine distant, qui ne le regardait plus comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Au début Kurt croyait que c'était à cause de ses parents parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas qui il était mais il y avait autre chose. Pourtant il ne voyait pas quoi. Il y a trois mois ils avaient eu leur première fois et ça les avaient rapprochés mais au fur et à mesure du temps Blaine s'éloignait. Peut-être qu'il regrettait? Peut-être que Blaine ne l'aime plus? Ou Blaine a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux, moins efféminé. Kurt finit par se lever du canapé et il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer. Trop de questions tournées en boucle dans sa tête, il n'en pouvait plus. Si Blaine ne venait pas vers lui avant demain cela voudrait dire qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Kurt ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité. Il s'endormit en pleurant.

Quand Blaine se réveilla il était 18h30, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante, il se mit de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Son regard se baissa jusqu'à voir son ventre. Si on fait vraiment attention on peut apercevoir une légère courbure. Il se tourna sur le côté et souleva son t-shirt ample. Quand il vit sa bosse il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était son bébé, un bébé surprise certes, mais un bébé conçu dans l'amour le plus pur, le plus beau, le plus sincère. Blaine ne savait pas comment Kurt le prendra, mais quoi qu'il dise ou fasse Blaine avait décidé de garder le bébé parce que c'était le fruit de son amour pour Kurt. Blaine remit son t-shirt correctement et vérifia qu'on ne voyait pas son ventre et sortit de la salle de bain puis de la chambre pout trouver Kurt et se faire pardonner pour son comportement.

En arrivant au salon il trouva Burt, Carole et Finn qui regardaient la télévision.

"- Euhh, est-ce que vous savez où est Kurt?

Demanda Blaine très gêné au vu de ce qu'il c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Il est parti dans sa chambre, tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. Dit Burt.

\- D'accord. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de nous mais je pense que Kurt t'attend.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

\- Blaine quand vous aurez fini de discuter vous descendrez et on passera à table. Rajouta Carole.

Blaine monta les escaliers et traversa le couloir en direction de la chambre de Kurt. Il toqua doucement à la porte, mais comme personne ne répond il entra doucement dans la chambre et vit Kurt endormi en tenant l'un des pulls que Blaine lui avait donné. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue mais il se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir réagi comme ça. Il s'assoit sur le lit à côté de Kurt et mis doucement le dos de sa main sur la joue de son bien-aimé. Le contact fit soupirer de contentement Kurt et il se réveilla doucement.

\- Salut toi. Chuchota Blaine.

\- Salut.

\- On peut parler s'il te plaît. Demanda Blaine en se redressant et en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit, Kurt fit de même.

\- Oui, commence...

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. Mais entre mes parents qui me virent et... Blaine se stoppa net quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait parler de sa grossesse.

\- Et quoi?

\- Non rien oubli, je voulais m'excuser parce que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis violent ou autre, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

\- Je le sais Blaine, je suis désolé aussi je n'aurai pas dû te pousser à venir avec toi. Tu me connais je n'aime pas te laisser quand tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Je sais, je ne veux pas te laisser. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Blaine se mit à pleurer ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude.

\- Chéri, tu es sûr que ça va? Pourquoi tu pleures pour un rien en ce moment?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas c'est tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ça me chamboule.

\- D'accord, mais ne t'inquiète pas je te pardonne, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Kurt se pencha et embrassa Blaine il s'allongea sur Blaine et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Mais Kurt sent quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Tu as pris du poids Blaine?

\- Non pourquoi ? Demanda Blaine mine de rien.

\- Ton ventre a grossi ou c'est moi?

\- Je ne sais pas je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Bon on doit descendre tes parents nous attendent pour manger."

Le repas finit Kurt et Blaine remontèrent dans la chambre du châtain et se câlinèrent. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**3 semaines plus tard:**

Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent du lycée. Quand Kurt gara la voiture il aperçut une voiture qu'il n'avait jamais vu devant chez lui. Blaine se mit à sourire et sortit rapidement de la voiture et courut vers la maison. Kurt leva un sourcil à sa réaction et le suivit. Quand il passa la porte il vit Blaine faire un câlin à un garçon beaucoup plus grand que lui. Quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre Kurt reconnu le garçon. C'était Cooper Anderson, l'un de ces acteurs favoris, il jouait dans les plus grosses productions américaines.

"- Vous êtes Coop...Cooper Anderson? Demanda Kurt complètement choqué.

\- Oui, Cooper Anderson pour vous servir. Dit Cooper avec un sourire, Blaine pouffa de rire.

\- Kurt, chéri, je te présente mon frère Cooper que tu connais grâce à la télévision.

\- J'ai une star dans mon salon au mon dieu... Dit Kurt tout exité, en sautant sur place."

Cooper rigola puis ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à parler et rigoler avec Burt qui était déjà là quand Blaine et Kurt sont rentrés. Carole rentra de sa garde à l'hôpital et proposa à Cooper de rester manger avec eux ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Carole commença à cuisiner pendant que les garçons discutés dans le salon. Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"- Carole, je peux te parler s'il te plaît. Alors qu'il fermait la porte qui reliait la cuisine au séjour.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe? En se tournant vers Kurt.

\- C'est à propos de Blaine..."

**~~~**

**À bientôt pour la suite de cette fanfiction.**


	4. Chapitre 3: Questionnement

**Hello, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Blaine s'excuse auprès de Kurt. Il cache toujours sa grossesse à tout le monde. Blaine vit chez Kurt. Un soir en rentrant du lycée ils ont la visite de Cooper. Alors que les garçons discutaient dans le salon Kurt alla voir Carole dans la cuisine pour lui parler de Blaine. Blaine est enceinte de bientôt 4 mois il sait qu'il est enceinte depuis 6 semaines (soit un mois et demi) et il a des symptômes depuis 8 semaines (soit deux mois)._ _Nous sommes au mois de janvier._

**~~~**

"- C'est à propos de Blaine...

\- Je t'écoute, il y a un souci?

Carole et Kurt s'assoient autour de l'îlot central, face à face.

\- Enfaite... euh

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Dit Carole.

\- Oui je sais merci. Kurt lui souris. Voilà ça fait 2 mois qu'il est bizarre, il vomit plusieurs fois par jour, il est beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude, il est irritable, il a pris du poids même s'il me dit qu'il ne sent rend pas compte... Je lui ai dit d'aller voir un médecin ce qu'il a fait mais il ne m'a rien dit quand il est sorti.

\- Si c'était une femme je t'aurais dit qu'il était enceinte mais vu que c'est un homme ce n'est pas possible. Dit Carole en rigolant. Mais, Carole parla sérieusement cette fois-ci, tu ne lui as pas demandé ce que lui as dit le médecin?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais il est resté vague, comme quoi c'était passagé, que ça allait s'arranger etc... Tu crois qu'il me cache quelque chose de grave comme une maladie? Kurt commençait à pleurer

\- Kurt pourquoi tu penses qu'il te cache quelque chose ?

\- Il est cachotié, il a des rendez toutes les semaines et quand je lui demande de quoi il s'agit il ne me répond pas, il a mis un code sur son Iphone alors qu'avant il s'en fichait si je l'utilisais, il est distant. Il ne m'embrasse que le matin et le soir. Il me prend plus dans ses bras depuis 3 semaines. Kurt pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant.

\- Non Kurt ne pleure pas. Carole se leva de sa chaise et prit Kurt dans ses bras. Hey, ça va s'arranger, tu sais tous les couples ont des bas et après ça s'arrange il faut parler Kurt.

\- J'ai peur...

\- Peur de quoi? Demanda Carole toujours maternante envers son beau-fils.

\- J'ai peur qu'il me quitte, qu'il dise qu'il ne m'aime plus... Parce que moi je l'aime, c'est l'homme de ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

\- Kurt il faut parler dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- Ouai, merci. Je vais aller nettoyer mon visage."

Kurt se leva et monta les escaliers puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être nettoyé, il descendit les escaliers et toute la famille passa à table. Burt et Finn étaient chacun à un bout-de-table. Carole et Cooper de chaque côté de Burt, Kurt était à côté de Carole et Blaine à côté de Cooper.

"- Alors Cooper vous êtes de passage ou vous allez rester à Lima quelque temps? Demanda Burt.

\- Je reste à Lima jusqu'en juillet pour un tournage et après je pars vivre à New-York.

\- Tu partiras en même temps que Kurt et Blaine alors?

\- Oui, je veillerais sur eux. Rigola-t-il.

\- Si tu restes ici, je peux aller vivre chez toi? Non pas que je ne suis pas bien ici Burt et Carole mais ça fait plusieurs années que je vois presque plus mon frère donc j'ai envie de profiter de lui.

\- On comprend ne t'inquiète pas Blaine. Dit Burt.

\- Tu peux partir avec moi ce soir, tu prends toutes tes affaires et tu t'installes chez moi ce soir?

\- Okay, cool.

Kurt regarda Blaine avec des yeux tristes il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. C'était encore un moyen qu'il a trouvé pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- En parlant de ça vous allez vivre ensemble ou pas? Interrogea Burt en regardant Blaine et Kurt.

\- Oui. Dit Kurt avec espoir.

\- Je vais m'acheter un appartement. Répondit Blaine en même temps.

\- Je? Apparemment on n'a pas les mêmes plans ou du moins je n'en fais pas parti. Kurt se leva et monta dans sa chambre et il pleura.

\- Blaine pourquoi tu as dit ça? S'interrogea Cooper.

\- Je ne sais pas c'est sorti tout seul, je vais aller le voir.

Une fois devant la porte de Kurt, Blaine toqua et entra doucement.

\- Kurt?

\- Laisse-moi, c'est bon j'ai compris. Tu ne veux plus de moi mais il y avait peut-être d'autres moyens de me le dire et pas devant tout le monde. Dit Kurt en pleure.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes?

\- Tu ne me touches plus, tu ne m'embrasses plus, tu ne me regarde plus, tu pars vivre chez ton frère et tu ne veux pas qu'on habite ensemble à New-York. Vas-y quitte moi si tu en as marre. Cria Kurt, alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

\- Tu me soules, vu que tu le veux tant, je te quitte voilà tu es content? Cria Blaine et il partit en claquant la porte."

Il alla dans la chambre et récupéra toutes ses affaires. Il redescendit et demanda à Cooper de partir. Ils dirent au revoir à Burt, Carole et Finn, Blaine les remercia pour leur accueil et ils partirent chez Cooper. Dans la voiture personne parla.

Une fois arrivé Cooper fit visiter l'appartement à Blaine. C'était un endroit chaleureux. Quand on entra il y avait un long couloir qui desservait toutes les pièces. Sur la gauche la cuisine, sur la droite le salon et la salle à manger. Plus loin dans le couloir il y avait une chambre sur la gauche et une sur la droite et en face de la porte d'entrée la salle de bain. Blaine s'installa dans la chambre du côté gauche.

Il retrouva Cooper dans le salon.

"- Blaine il s'est passé quoi avec Kurt?

\- Je l'ai quitté! Dit-il froidement.

\- Quoi! Et pourquoi?

\- Je lui cache quelque chose et je n'ai pas trouvé la force de lui dire alors j'ai préféré le quitter.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu lui caches?

\- Je suis enceinte... Dit Blaine en soulevant son T-shirt pour montrer son ventre arrondi."

**~~~**

**La suite bientôt...**


	5. Chapitre 4: La découverte

**Hello voici le quatrième chapitre.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Cooper est arrivé à Lima et reste pour plusieurs mois. Blaine va s'installer avec lui. Kurt parle de Blaine à Carole, il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Kurt et Blaine ont une discussion houleuse et Blaine finit par quitter Kurt. Blaine est enceinte de __bientôt 4 mois. Kurt et Blaine ont 17 ans (Blaine va avoir 18 ans le 5 février et Kurt aura 18 ans le 27 mai)._

**~~~**

"- Je suis enceinte... Dit Blaine en soulevant son T-shirt pour montrer son ventre arrondi.

\- De combien? Demanda Cooper choqué.

\- La semaine prochaine 4 mois. Dit Blaine en baissant la tête.

\- Kurt le sait?

\- Non, je n'arrive pas à lui dire. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté, je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Mais tu veux faire quoi du bébé?

\- Je le garde. Dit immédiatement Blaine sans réfléchir. Je n'abandonnerais jamais mon bébé.

\- C'est prévu pour quand?

\- Le 20 juin. Dit Blaine avec un sourire.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Je vais être tonton. Et nos parents le savent?

\- Ils ont trouvé l'échographie que j'ai passé pour confirmer ma grossesse. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont viré.

\- Écoute Blaine, je ne te laisserais jamais tombé, je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur le fait de ne rien dire à Kurt. Donc demain, tu vas aller le voir et tout le dire.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu vas le faire point barre. Coupa Cooper. Okay?

\- D'accord... Dit doucement Blaine.

\- Bon, aller. On va se coucher on a eu une longue journée.

**Pendant ce temps-là, chez Kurt:**

Kurt pleurait, il pleurait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Blaine l'avait quitté, il était seul.

Burt, après le départ de Cooper et Burt, monta dans la chambre de Kurt.

"- Kurt?? Burt s'assit doucement sur le lit à côté de Kurt qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant un pull de Blaine contre lui.

\- Papa. Kurt se réfugia dans les bras de son père. I...Il...Il m'a quitté, papa je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

\- Je sais Kurt, je sais. Mais ça va s'arranger. Vous vous aimez.

\- Il a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est obligé. Il a changé, ces derniers temps on dirait qu'on est amis et pas un couple.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

\- Je veux le voir, lui parler...

\- Euhhh...Kurt il est parti avec Cooper avec toutes ses affaires.

\- C'est...ce n'est pas possible.

Kurt se leva très vite et partit dans la chambre d'amis où Blaine dormait depuis 3 semaines. Il ouvrit tous les placards, les tiroirs du bureau. Mais alors qu'il glissait doucement sur le sol, Kurt aperçut un papier sous le bureau. Il le prit et regarda l'échographie. On pouvait voir sur l'échographie la forme d'un bébé, en faisant plus attention il vit le prénom de Blaine. Il se tourna vers son père et lui tendit le papier

\- Papa, ça veut dire quoi ça?"

**De retour chez Cooper, le lendemain matin:**

Quand Blaine se réveilla ce matin-là il ne se sentait pas bien. Ça lui arrivait souvent avec sa grossesse mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. C'est parce qu'il avait quitté Kurt, son Kurt, l'homme qu'il aime, l'homme de sa vie, son amour avec un grand A, le père de son bébé. Il décida de l'appeler pour le voir et ainsi lui parler et lui dire toute la vérité, peut-être qu'il lui pardonnera et ils pourront construire la vie de famille qu'il a toujours voulu.

Il prit son Iphone qui était sur la table de chevet et le dévérouilla. Il aperçut 13 appels manqués, 8 de Kurt et 5 de Burt, ainsi que 27 messages, 19 de Kurt et 8 de Burt. Il avala difficilement sa salive et ouvrit ses messages.

_"- Blaine rappelle-moi tout de suite. Kurt._

_\- Blaine, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Kurt._

_\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps? Kurt._

_\- Blaine, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance. Burt."_

Et cetera, et cetera... Blaine se demandait de quoi il parlait, il ne pouvait pas savoir pour sa grossesse, ce n'est pas possible... Si?? Il fallait qu'il appelle Kurt pour en être sûr. Il cherche dans ses contacts jusqu'à trouver "Mon amour de ma vie", il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler et colla son portable à son oreille.

"- Blaine? Demanda une petite voix.

\- Kurt, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..."

**~~~**

**À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	6. Chapitre 5: L'arrangement

**Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Blaine a avoué à Cooper qu'il était enceinte_._ Cooper le pousse à tout dire à Kurt. De son côté Kurt trouve une image échographique dans la chambre d'amis où dormait Blaine, il l'a montre à son père qui était avec lui. Le lendemain matin quand Blaine se réveil il découvre plein d'appels et de messages venant de Burt et de Kurt. Il décide alors de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'appeler Kurt pour tout lui avoué._

**~~~**

"- Blaine? Demanda une petite voix

\- Kurt il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

\- Je sais tout Blaine. Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit? Le coupa Kurt.

\- Tu...tu sais tout? C'est-à-dire??? Demanda Blaine mais ayant peur de la réponse.

\- J'ai trouvé une image échographique dans la chambre d'amis...

\- Ecoute Kurt... Est-ce-qu'on peut se voir s'il te plaît?

\- Viens chez moi, on discutera avec mon père et Carole, ils sont au courant.

\- D'accord... J'arrive. Dit Blaine d'une voix tremblantes à l'idée que Burt soit au courant.

Blaine se leva de son lit et s'habilla pour aller chez Kurt. Il croisa Cooper et lui dit qu'il va chez Kurt pour parler. Il prit sa voiture et fit le chemin qu'il connaissait. Il arriva, bien trop tôt à son goût, devant chez les Hummel-Hudson. Il prit le temps pour prendre une inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Il toqua doucement espérant intérieurement qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit pour voir Burt lui sourire de manière réconfortante. Il ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil. Il le suivit dans le salon et aperçut Kurt assis sur le canapé en face de Carole qui était installé sur l'un des fauteuils. Burt s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil donc Blaine s'assit le plus loin possible de Kurt sur le canapé.

\- Alors Blaine tu peux nous raconter ce qui se passe? Demanda Burt.

\- Euhh... ça à commencé il y a 2 mois, je vomissais plusieurs fois par jour, je ne me sentais pas bien, je prenais du poids. Alors j'ai repensé à un examen que j'ai fais quand j'étais plus jeune. Le médecin m'a expliqué que j'avais le gène MPREG, c'est un gène qui permet aux hommes de concevoir et de porter un bébé. Alors je suis retourné voir cette gynécologue et elle m'a fait faire une prise de sang. Mais comme j'étais impatient j'ai décidé de faire un test de grossesse; J'ai fait trois tests et les trois tests ont dit que j'était enceinte. Le lendemain ma gynécologue m'a appelé pour qu'on fasse une échographie. Une semaine après j'ai fait mon échographie, elle m'a dit que j'étais enceinte de deux mois. Mais j'avais peur de le dire alors j'ai gardé le secret. Mais il y a trois semaines mes parents ont trouvé les papiers concernant ma grossesse c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont viré. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça Kurt, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Blaine raconta tout alors que des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit la vérité Blaine? Demanda Kurt en pleure également.

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher tes rêves, je ne voulais pas que tu renonces à tout pour rester avec moi et notre bébé. Je veux que tu réussisses et pas que tu rates tout à cause de moi.

\- Mais Blaine on aurait pu en parler au lieu de me quitter comme ça sans raison.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Kurt, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas être tout seul pour affronter ça. Dit Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr, je te pardonne mon amour, je ne te laisserais jamais. On va faire ça ensemble, on va avoir notre bébé et on va être les meilleurs parents. Dit Kurt en prenant Blaine dans ses bras. Enfin si tu veux garder notre bébé? Demanda Kurt en se reculant pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, je veux le garder.

\- Les garçons? Parla Burt pour la première fois.

\- Oui papa? Demanda Kurt en s'éloignant de Blaine et en se tournant vers son père.

\- Je suis très heureux pour vous. Dit Burt avec un grand sourire. Tu te rends comptes qu'on va être grands-parents Carole?

Les trois rigolèrent en voyant l'air béat sur le visage de Burt.

\- Mais j'ai deux questions. D'un à combien de mois tu es Blaine? Et de deux comment vous allez faire pour l'argent?

\- Alors je suis enceinte de quatre mois la semaine prochaine, et pour l'argent il n'y aura aucun souci. Mes grands-parents sont décédés l'année dernière et ils m'ont laissé une énorme somme d'argent. J'en ai tellement que je n'ai pas besoin de travailler pour vivre, voyager, acheter des maisons ou des appartements. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

\- Bon bah très bien. Dit Burt très content des réponses qu'il a eu.

\- Pour fêter ça je vous propose d'aller dîner au restaurant.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Dit Kurt en rigolant.

Alors que Blaine et Kurt se levaient, Burt les stoppa et ils se rassoient sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa?

\- Blaine demande à Cooper de venir, nous avons quelque chose à régler."

**Deux heures plus tard:**

Toute la famille Hummel-Hudson ainsi que Blaine et Cooper se retrouvèrent devant le Breadstix. Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent Burt et Carole d'un côté, Blaine et Kurt de l'autre, Finn en bout-de-table de chaque côté il y avait Carole et Kurt et en face de lui se trouvait Cooper qui était entouré de Burt et Blaine.

"- Alors les garçons je voulais régler quelque chose avec vous. Carole et moi nous avons parlé et nous nous sommes dit que se serait bien que Blaine revienne vivre à la maison et que la chambre d'amis devienne la chambre du bébé jusqu'à ce que vous partiez à New-York et comme cela quand vous viendrez passer vos vacances ici vous aurez tous votre espace. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

\- C'est parfait Burt mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser Cooper tout seul et de ne pas le voir comme avant.

\- Justement, comme tu sais tout les vendredi nous faisons un repas de famille alors Cooper peut venir tous les vendredi et bien sûr tu pourras le voir quand tu veux et il sera toujours le bienvenue. Alors?

\- Cooper? Demanda Blaine en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Je..."

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre six.**


	7. Chapitre 6: Une nouvelle vie

**Hello, voici le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Après avoir découvert la grossesse de Blaine, Kurt et Blaine ont eut une conversation avec Burt et Carole. Kurt a pardonné à Blaine et ils se sont mis de nouveau ensemble. Pour fêter la grossesse de Blaine, Burt et Carole ont emmené toute la famille ainsi que Blaine et Cooper au Breadstix. Blaine qui est parti vivre chez Cooper s'est vu proposé par Burt de retourner vivre chez les Hummel-Hudson mais il hésite car il ne veut pas laisser Cooper tout seul._

**~~~**

"- Je pense que Burt a raison. C'est mieux si vous êtes ensemble avec Kurt. Quand le bébé sera né c'est bien si vous pouvez vous en occuper tous les deux. Parla Cooper.

\- Bon, eh bien c'est d'accord je reviens chez vous. Merci beaucoup à vous de m'accueillir et de m'accepter. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de mes parents. Dit Blaine tristement en baissant la tête.

\- Peut-être qui vont finir par s'excuser et revenir, il faut toujours espérer Blaine, ne jamais perdre espoir. Dit gentiment Burt.

\- Merci Burt. C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que ça va arriver un jour. Parla Blaine en dirigeant un sourire vers Burt."

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils parlaient du bébé, des prénoms, de tous les changements que ça entrainerait. Après avoir eu leur dessert ils parlèrent de foot sauf Kurt et Carole qui préférait parlait de mode et de New-York. Une fois finit ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Cooper pour récupérer les affaires de Blaine. Ils se dirent au revoir et partirent tous dans la résidence Hummel-Hudson.

La nuit tombée Blaine et Kurt se couchèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et discutèrent du bébé.

"- Blaine c'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous pour ta grossesse? Demanda Kurt après s'être lové sur le côté de Blaine.

\- Dans un mois et demi, c'est une échographie et on pourra connaître le sexe si on veut le savoir.

\- Moi je veux le connaître et toi?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de savoir pour commencer la chambre, choisir plein de magnifiques vêtements et choisir un prénom.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être papa.

\- Je viens de penser que j'ai acheté un premier doudou, Blaine se leva et prit la boîte dans laquelle était le doudou et le sortit pour le montrer à Kurt. Je l'ai acheté pour vraiment réaliser que j'étais enceinte.

\- Ohh, Blaine il est trop beau le doudou. Dit Kurt en prenant le doudou. Il est tout doux je l'adore.

\- J'ai immédiatement craqué quand je l'ai vu.

\- Je te comprends, j'ai hâte d'avoir notre bébé dans mes bras. Tu as pensé à des prénoms? Demanda Kurt.

\- J'aime bien quelques prénoms, qu'est-ce que tu en dis de dire des prénoms et si on n'aime pas on met notre veto?

\- D'accord, tu commences. Ordonna Kurt.

\- Pour un garçon. Alors dans mes favoris il y a Eliott?

\- J'adore ce prénom, s'exclama Kurt. James?

\- Veto. Ethan?

\- Veto. Elijah?

\- J'adore, Blaine écrivit les deux prénoms et en proposa un autre. Eli?

\- J'aime. Jace?

\- Je note. Mason?

\- Veto. Devon? Je sais que c'est ton deuxième prénom mais je sais que c'était le prénom de ton grand-père que tu adorais.

\- J'aime aussi ce prénom. Charly?

\- J'aime. Je n'en ai pas d'autre pour le moment.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Blaine. Donc pour résumer en prénom garçon on a Eliott, Elijah, Eli, Jace, Devon et Charly. Maintenant on va le faire pour une fille. Tu commences mon coeur?

\- Ava? Proposa Kurt.

\- J'adore. Tara?

\- Je ne suis pas fan. Ella?

\- J'adore. Cara?

\- Pas fan. Eva?

\- J'adore. Tess?

\- Pas fan. Ellie? Proposa Kurt.

\- J'aime. Emma?

\- J'aime. Sophia?

\- J'aime. Lana? Proposa Blaine.

\- J'adore, je n'en ai pas d'autre.

\- Moi non plus, dit Blaine. Pour résumer on a, en prénoms fille, Ava, Ella, Eva, Ellie, Emma, Sophia et Lana. Il n'y a plus qu'à connaître le sexe de baby."

**Un mois et demi après:**

Blaine était maintenant enceinte de cinq mois et demi et son rendez-vous chez son gynécologue était aujourd'hui. Au cours des derniers mois beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Il vivait chez Burt et Carole qui le considérait comme leur troisième fils et ils avaient hâte de devenir grands-parents. Ils avaient commencé à vider la chambre d'amis pour la transformer en chambre d'enfant. Au lycée tout le monde avait appris sa grossesse et, à la grande surprise de Kurt et Blaine, il n'y avait eu aucun jugement. Le glee club était exité et attendait de connaître le sexe du bébé pour faire la baby shower de Blaine. Et bien sûr le plus gros changement était le ventre de Blaine, il grossissait de jour en jour, et depuis quelques semaines Blaine sentait le bébé bougeait et c'était sa chose préférée au monde de pouvoir sentir son enfant bougé en lui.

Kurt et Blaine étaient maintenant assis dans le bureau du médecin. La gynécologue fit son entrée en souriant aux deux garçons.

"- Blaine comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Tu as emmené quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais bien, et je vous présente Kurt. C'est mon petit-ami et l'autre papa du bébé.

\- C'est parfait. Après avoir posé les questions habituelles, elle demanda à Blaine de s'allonger pour commencer l'échographie. Kurt s'installa de l'autre côté et prit la main de Blaine. Vous êtes près à revoir votre bébé?

\- Oh oui on attendait ça avec impatiente. Dit Kurt avec un immense sourire, le brun lui retourna son sourire.

Quand le gynécologue avait fini de prendre toutes les mesures elle demanda aux garçons s'ils voulaient connaître le sexe ils répondirent par l'affirmatif.

\- C'est u..."

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Dites moi si vous préférez une fille ou un garçon, quel prénom vous préférez...**


	8. Chapitre 7: La demande

**Hello voici le septième chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Blaine est revenu vivre chez les Hummel-Hudson qui ont décidé de transformer la chambre d'amis en chambre d'enfant. Kurt et Blaine ont discuté ensemble après une journée mouvementée. Un mois et demi plus tard , Blaine est enceinte de cinq mois et demi._ _Kurt et Blaine sont chez la gynécologue de Blaine et ils s'apprêtent à connaître le sexe de leur bébé._

**~~~**

"- C'est une fille. Annonça la gynécologue avec un sourire.

\- Kurt c'est une fille. Dit Blaine avec les yeux larmoyants, Kurt de son côté pleuré de joie.

\- Vous êtes content à ce que je vois, rigola la médecin.

Une fois l'annonce passée Kurt et Blaine sortirent du bureau et rentrèrent chez les Hummel-Hudson. Burt, Carole et Finn les attendaient dans le salon pour savoir comment c'était passé le rendez-vous.

\- Hey, dit joyeusement Blaine en entrant Kurt le suivait de près.

\- Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda immédiatement Burt impatient de savoir.

\- Ah Ah, fit Kurt en rigolant.

\- Alors, tout va bien bébé est en pleine forme et on connaît son petit secret. Tu leur dis chéri? Demanda Blaine.

\- Nous attendons... une petite fille. Annonça avec joie Kurt en sautant sur place.

\- Oh les garçons c'est super, s'exclama Carole avec un grand sourire.

\- Yessss, j'ai gagné mon pari Burt. Fit Finn.

\- Burt de son côté s'était mis à pleurer. Il se leva et prit les deux garçons dans ses bras."

**Deux mois et demi plus tard:**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Kurt, il fêtait ses dix-huit ans. Le temps est passé très vite depuis la dernière échographie de Blaine. Il était maintenant enceinte de huit mois et aujourd'hui ils avaient leur dernier rendez-vous avant l'accouchement. Son ventre était énorme et ce qu'il adorait c'est de poser ses mains de chaque côté du ventre de Blaine et de sentir sa fille donner des coups.

Ils se préparèrent et partirent pour leur rendez-vous. Une fois arrivée Blaine avait du mal à sortir de la voiture, Kurt rigola et l'aida à sortir. Blaine se dandinait jusqu'au bureau du médecin. Ils firent l'échographie et se posèrent autour du bureau pour parler de l'accouchement.

"- Alors Blaine, nous allons parler de l'accouchement. Comment veux-tu que ça se passe?

\- J'aimerais avoir un accouchement par voie basse, je sais qu'il peut y avoir des complications vu que je ne suis pas une femme mais je veux tenter.

\- Très bien, et concernant les complications c'est très rare, certes vous avez plus de chance d'avoir des problèmes qu'une femme mais j'ai fait pas mal d'accouchements d'hommes et rien ne sait mal passé. Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

\- Merci, je vous avoue que l'accouchement est quelque chose qui m'angoisse.

\- C'est normal vu que c'est votre premier enfant mais vous pouvez me faire confiance, il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal, vous avez eu une grossesse parfaite donc aucune raison."

Ils partirent peu de temps après, Blaine décida de prendre le volant même si Kurt était contre et au lieu de prendre la route pour rentrer ils se dirigèrent vers la Dalton Academy, Kurt demanda pourquoi à Blaine mais il ne dit rien. Le châtain qui ne pouvait supporter ce silence décida de parler des prénoms pour leur fille. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à se mettre d'accord pour le moment.

"- Chéri, on peut parler des prénoms pour notre puce. Demanda Kurt.

\- Bien sûr mon amour. Tu as la liste sur ton portable?

\- Oui alors nous avons Ava, Eva, Ella, Ellie, Emma, Sophia et Lana.

\- Personnellement je ne suis plus fan de Sophia.

\- D'accord donc on l'enlève, après Ava on en pense quoi?

\- J'adore ce prénom et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, Eva?

\- J'adore et toi?

\- Egalement, Ella ?

\- C'est mon prénom favoris avec Lana.

\- Moi mes favoris c'est Eva et Lana.

\- On n'a qu'à garder ces trois prénoms. Dit Blaine.

\- Okay, donc on a Eva, Lana et Ella.

\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait donner Elizabeth en deuxième prénom à notre fille, en hommage à ta mère.

\- Je voulais te demander, merci d'y avoir pensé. Dit Kurt les yeux larmoyants.

\- Oh non mon amour ne pleure pas.

\- T'inquiète c'est juste de me dire que ma mère ne connaîtra jamais ses petits-enfants ça me rend triste.

\- Ses petits-enfants? Demanda Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt avec un petit sourire au fait de penser d'avoir d'autres enfants avec Kurt.

\- Enfin si jamais tu veux d'autres enfants.

\- Bien sûr, je pourrai avoir une famille nombreuse avec toi. Kurt en rigola.

Arrivé à la Dalton Academy Blaine prit la main de Kurt et l'emmena en bas des escaliers à l'endroit où ils se sont rencontrés. Blaine prit la parole:

\- Kurt mon amour, on s'est rencontré ici il y a un an, et depuis je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Dans un mois nous aurons notre fille, le fruit de notre amour. Nous avons eu des hauts et des bas mais notre amour a tout surpassé, alors aujourd'hui, Kurt, mon Kurt, l'amour de ma vie, veux-tu m'épouser?

\- ..."

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.** **Dites moi quel prénom vous préférez entre Eva, Ella et Lana.**


	9. Chapitre 8: Toujours besoin de réponse

**Hello, voici le huitième chapitre decette fanfiction.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Kurt et Blaine ont appris qu'ils attendaient une petite fille. Deux mois et demi après Blaine est enceinte de huit mois, c'est l'anniversaire de Kurt (il fête ses 18 ans), après un rendez-vous chez la gynécologue de Blaine, le bouclé l'emmena à la Dalton Academy à l'endroit où ils se sont rencontrés et Blaine demanda à Kurt si'l voulait l'épouser._

**~~~**

"- Kurt, mon Kurt, l'amour de ma vie, veux-tu m'épouser? Demanda Blaine en sortant la boîte en velours qu'il cachait dans sa poche révélant une magnifique bague en argent.

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui. En prenant Blaine dans ses bras aussi près qu'il le peut avec le ventre proéminent de son, désormais, fiancé.

Blaine prit la bague de la boîte et avant de glisser la bague au doigt de Kurt il lui demanda de lire ce qu'il avait gravé.

\- You are my teenage dream. I love you my dear. Lu Kurt en pleurant de joie. Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur. Kurt se pencha et embrassa fermement Blaine sur les lèvres.

On va devoir le dire à toute ma famille.

\- Il se peut qu'ils soient déjà informés, j'ai demandé ta main à ton père. Et ce matin je les ai prévenu qu'on rentrerait un peu plus tard parce que je te poserais LA question.

\- Tu as demandé à mon père de m'épouser?

\- Oui, je voulais faire les choses bien. Souria Blaine doucement.

\- Tu as bien fait, je t'aime tellement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent la voiture et rentrèrent chez les Hummel-Hudson."

Le reste de la journée passa très, trop, vite au goût de Kurt. Quand ils sont rentrés le châtain expliqua à toute la famille comment Blaine l'avait demandé en mariage. Burt ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux depuis la mort de sa mère. Puis le soir Burt invita toute la famille ainsi que Cooper et Blaine au restaurant pour fêter les 18 ans de Kurt. Il ouvrit ses cadeaux, Burt et Carole lui ont offert plusieurs vêtements de marque qu'il aimait, Finn lui a donné de l'argent, Cooper lui a offert une carte cadeau dans l'un de ces magasins préférés et Blaine la magnifique bague de fiançailles, sa fille qui arrivera dans moins d'un mois ainsi que l'ordinateur portable de ses rêves. Le soir il se coucha au côté de Blaine en étant le plus heureux des hommes.

**Deux semaines plus tard:**

Blaine était maintenant enceinte de huit mois et demi, il ne pouvait pas croire que dans deux semaines ou moins il aurait sa fille dans ses bras. Il était actuellement dans la chambre de son futur bébé. La chambre a était peinte dans un ton rose pâle, les meubles étaient blancs tout s'accorder parfaitement, comme d'habitude Kurt faisait des choses magnifiques. Il ne s'était toujours pas mis d'accord sur le prénom de leur fille, il y avait tellement de choix qu'il n'y arrivait, le bouclé s'était dit qu'il saurait comment appeler leur fille quand ils verraient son visage. Kurt avait installé une chaise berçante dans le coin de la chambre parce que pour lui ils seraient très heureux de la retrouver la nuit quand ils donneraient le biberon à leur fille. Il s'installa dans cette chaise parce qu'il avait mal au dos, en ce moment ça empirait. Sa gynécologue lui avait dit que c'était normal en fin de grossesse. Il se balança doucement en caressant son ventre, sa fille bougeait beaucoup en ce moment.

Kurt entra dans la chambre de sa fille et souris en voyant Blaine endormi dans la chaise berçante. Il avait remarqué que son fiancé était de plus en plus fâtigué en ce moment alors Kurt s'occupait de lui au maximum. Dans une semaine c'est la remise de diplôme et il espérait que Blaine n'aurait pas encore accouché pour qu'ils puissent y aller tous les deux. Ils avaient décidé de déménager à New-York au mois d'août, leur bébé aura deux mois. Kurt était entré dans la plus grande école de mode de NYC et Blaine a décidé, à la surprise de tous de devenir médecin. Ils avaient réussi à s'organiser de sorte qu'ils n'auraient jamais besoin de nounou pour leur petite puce. Ils étaient déjà allé à NYC pour visiter des appartements, ils en avaient trouvé un dans le quartier de Lower East Side. Kurt et Blaine avaient eu un coup de coeur en entrant dans cet appartement. Kurt y avait mis toutes ces économies et Blaine avait payé le reste. Quand on rentrait dans l'appartement on entrait dans un petit sas avec en face le salon, sur la gauche du salon la salle à manger, et en retrait, en face de la salle à manger se trouvait la cuisine. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées sur les murs qui entouraient la salle à manger. A droite du salon se trouvait un long couloir, sur tout le côté gauche il y avient des baies vitrées, sur la droite plusieurs portes qui desservaient deux très grandes chambres, une pour leur fille et la seconde qui servira de chambre d'amis, puis il y avait une très grande salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche, puis au fond du couloir se trouvait la chambre parentale avec sa salle de bain qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée de la chambre et le dressing qui était sur la droite de l'entrée. Sur tout le mur gauche de la chambre se trouvaient des baies vitrées.

Kurt décida de réveiller Blaine et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'ils étaient fiancés et qu'ils allaient devenir parents. Il y a un an et demi il était seul, il pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver quelqu'un qui veille de lui comme il est et puis il avait rencontré Blaine, son Blaine dont il est immédiatement tombé amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui maintenant. Il se tourna pour regarder Blaine qui c'était rendormi après s'être couché dans leur chambre. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui et leur fille. Il embrassa Blaine sur le front, ce dernier ronronna de plaisir au contact mais ne se réveilla pas. Kurt sortit doucement et alla retrouver son père dans la cuisine.

"- Hey papa, salua Kurt.

\- Hey kiddo, ça va?

\- Oui et toi?

\- Oui, Blaine dort? Demanda Burt en servant de l'eau à Kurt et à lui-même.

\- Oui il est de plus en plus fâtigué en ce moment.

\- C'est normal, ta mère était pareille peut de temps avant d'accoucher.

\- Papa, je peux te parler s'il te plaît?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Plus l'accouchement approche et plus j'ai peur de devenir père. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Blaine parce qu'il est très irritable à cause des hormones, mais je me dis que je n'arriverais jamais à être un bon père comme tu l'as été avec moi quand maman est morte.

\- Tu sais Kurt, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes, tout le monde en a. Mais il n'y a pas de recette miracle, être parent ne s'apprend pas. Quand ta mère est morte je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais arriver à t'élever tout seul. Elle était tellement proche de toi, elle te comprenait tout le temps, tu n'avais même pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle te comprenne. Mais ce que ta mère m'a appris c'est qu'on ne naît pas parent, on le devient. Tu m'as souvent dit que grâce à moi tu as toujours pu être toi-même, mais ce que je n'ai jamais pu t'avouer c'est que tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage quand je pensais que je ne pourrai plus jamais avancer et vivre sans ta mère tu m'as toujours poussé pour que je vive et que je ne baisse pas les bras. Et puis j'ai rencontré Carole et ma vie à changé, je n'étais plus seul, pendant toutes ces années je vivais que pour toi et quand je les rencontrais j'avais quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer, à qui je pouvais parler et j'ai commencé à revivre. Tout ça pour te dire que la vie nous réserve toujours des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas mais il faut profiter de chaque moment qu'elle t'offre, tu verras quand tu auras ta fille dans tes bras tu sauras tout de suite quoi faire, comment faire, ça vient naturellement fais-moi confiance.

\- Merci papa, elle me manque tellement je suis triste qu'elle ne me voie pas grandir, qu'elle ne connaisse pas Blaine, qu'elle ne rencontre jamais ses petits-enfants...

\- Tu sais Kurt elle n'est peut-être plus là physiquement mais elle était, elle est, et elle sera pour toujours dans ton coeur et ça ne changera jamais parce que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aimait tellement, tu étais son monde et je sais que là où elle est maintenant elle est fier de toi, de l'homme que tu deviens.

\- Merci. Kurt prit Burt dans ses bras."

C'était la première que fois Kurt et Burt parlaient autant d'Elizabeth, après son décès ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur bulle et n'en parlaient que très rarement. La conversation avec son père l'avait rassuré, il avait raison tout allait venir naturellement, si son père avait amplement réussi à le faire alors il le pouvait également. Il avait rendu sa mère fière de lui et il était aussi fier de sa mère, alors ce soir-là il s'est promis de rendre sa fille fière de lui comme sa mère l'avait fait avec lui.

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour le neuvième chapitre. Dites moi quel prénom vous préférez entre Eva, Ella et Lana. **


	10. Chapitre 9: Tout va très vite

**Hello, voici le neuvième chapitre.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Kurt a accepté la demande en mariage de Blaine que ce dernier a fait à la Dalton Academy où ils se sont rencontrés. Deux semaines après Blaine est enceinte de huit mois et demi et il est de plus en plus fâtigué, pendant qu'il se repose Kurt va parler à son père des doutes qu'il a concernant son futur statut de papa. Burt lui a parlé d'Elizabeth ce qu'il l'a aidée à moins appréhender l'arrivée de sa fille. Nous sommes au mois de juin et c'est la remise des diplômes au lycée McKinley et Blaine et kurt vont les recevoir. Kurt et Blaine déménageront au mois d'août à New-York avec leur fille dans un appartement qu'ils ont visité et acheté._

**~~~**

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Aujourd'hui c'était la remise des diplômes au lycée. La date de l'accouchement est prévue dans une semaine. Cette dernière semaine Blaine avait l'impression de faire que dormir. Il était actuellement dans la chambre de Kurt en train de mettre la "robe" que tous les étudiants portés ainsi que la toge et descendit les escaliers pour partir, Kurt et Finn étaient déjà prêt ils étaient en train de discuter avec Burt et Carole. Quand ils le virent ils se levèrent et partirent en direction du lycée. Arrivés là-bas ils retrouvent les New Directions, toutes les filles se dirigèrent vers Blaine pour lui demander des nouvelles et caresser son ventre. Mercedes, la meilleure amie de Kurt, prit le châtain à part pour lui annoncer une grande nouvelle.

"- Kurt, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Dit Mercedes tout exité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Kurt.

\- Je pars aussi à New-York, j'ai décroché la place pour faire la première partie d'uns star montante. Elle fait des concerts pendant deux ans à New-York et elle part en tournée aux Etats-Unis et normalement je vais enregistrer un album quand je serais sur place.

\- Ohhh, c'est super Mercedes, je suis fier de toi. Dit Kurt en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci, donc ce qui est super c'est que je vais être avec toi, dans la même ville et je vais pouvoir voir ma nièce chérie grandir. Et Sam vient avec moi. Ajouta Mercedes avec un sourire.

\- Ah... Vous vous êtes remis ensemble? Demanda Kurt avec hâte.

\- Oui, on part ensemble, on va vivre ensemble et on verra comment ça va se passer.

\- C'est super, je suis heureux pour toi.

\- Et toi mon chou comment ça va?

\- Très bien on attend avec impatience notre princesse. Blaine est très irritable en ce moment donc je n'ose plus rien dire, c'est de plus en plus compliqué.

\- C'est la fin, ça va s'arranger après ne t'inquiète pas.

Mercedes prit Kurt dans ses bras et ils retournèrent voir les autres New Directions qui discutaient dans la salle où ils faisaient le Glee club. Ils partirent tous à l'auditorium pour aller chercher leur diplôme. Kurt pleura en allant le chercher parce que c'était le symbole de sa nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Son père, Carole et Cooper était dans le public en train de les applaudir. Tous les New Directions reçurent leur diplôme Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie et Kitty. Une fois la cérémonie passée ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle, après avoir enlevé leurs robes et leurs toges, ou ils étaient peu de temps avant. Monsieur Schuster les retrouva et les félicita tous. Burt proposa de tous aller manger au restaurant pour fêter ça et ils acceptèrent. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Blaine de son côté avait du mal à se lever, Kurt se leva et alla aider Blaine mais il ne put retenir le rire. Blaine qui le regardait ne compris pas sa réaction et pourquoi son fiancé se moquait de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de rigoler Kurt. Lacha Blaine très méchamment.

\- Du calme chéri, je viens t'aider. Dit kurt en s'approchant de son fiancé.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. S'écria le bouclé et tout le glee club ainsi que Cooper, Carole et Burt se retournèrent pour regarder ce qui se passait. Si j'en suis ici c'est à cause de toi.

\- Calme toi et ne dis pas ça, c'est toi qui as décidé de garder ton bébé.

\- Parce que maintenant c'est mon bébé et plus le tien, si tu le penses temps tu peux le dire que tu n'en veux pas. Dit Blaine qui avait réussi à se lever de la chaise.

\- Oui c'est de ta faute, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir père à 18 ans. Kurt cria aussi sur Blaine.

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas de nous tu peux partir, je peux élever notre fille tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Très bien je pars. Kurt se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de la passer se retourna et jeta sa bague de fiançailles par terre devant les pieds de Blaine. Adieu et tu peux aller récupérer toutes tes affaires et les affaires de ta fille ce soir, je ne serais pas là, on ira au restaurant sans toi et sans Cooper.

\- Kurt tu arrêtes maintenant. S'écria Burt excédé par l'attitude de son fils, Blaine lui pleuré comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Cooper se dirigea vers lui et l'aida à s'assoir sur la chaise qui était derrière son frère. Tu ne parles pas comme ça Kurt, je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette manière. Continua Burt.

\- Je ne veux plus de lui et de sa fille, je fais quand même ce que je veux. Et Kurt partit, Mercedes le suivit pour essayer de le raisonner.

Blaine pleura encore plus fort quand il entendit la phrase qu'il a toujours redoutait d'entendre de la part de Kurt. Mais il essaya de se calmer au maximum parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour sa fille. Il se leva doucement et prit sa veste pour partir.

\- C'est bon Burt ça ne sert à rien, je vais aller chez vous et récupérer toutes mes affaires et les affaires de ma fille. Cooper tu viens avec moi il faut démonter le lit, la commode, l'armoire et la table à langer. Avec nos deux voitures on peut faire qu'un seul voyage. Merci Burt et Carole de m'avoir accueilli.

\- Blaine écoute même si Kurt ne veut, pour l'instant, pas sa fille, nous on veut la connaître et la voir grandir.

\- Bien sûr que vous la verrez autant que vous le voulez, je vous informerai quand j'aurais accouché par contre je ne veux pas voir Kurt pour le moment. Il se baissa avec difficulté pour ramasser la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait donné à Kurt et embrassa Burt et Carole et partit chez ces derniers pour récupérer toutes les affaires. Plus d'une heure plus tard tout était chargée dans les deux voitures et il était prêt à repartir vivre chez son frère. Blaine pensait jamais finir comme ça à 18 ans, père célibataire, alors qu'il se voyait finir sa vie avec Kurt mais à partir de maintenant c'était sa fille sa priorité et pour lui il était hors de question de pardonner à kurt après le mal qu'il lui a fait et le mal qu'il a fait à sa fille. Il avait bêtement cru que Kurt l'aimait comme lui l'aimait. Il monta dans sa voiture et conduisa jusqu'à chez son frère. Une fois arrivé Cooper monta toutes les affaires de Blaine et remonta les meubles de sa nièce et les installa dans la chambre de son frère tandis que Blaine se détendait dans le bain.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que Blaine soit sorti du bain et après avoir mangé, Cooper et le bouclé se posèrent sur le canapé.

"- Il va finir par revenir Blaine, il t'aime. Dit Cooper en brisant le silence pesant.

\- Si je suis vraiment honnête je ne veux pas qu'il revienne, il a bien dit et clairement qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ni de ma fille. Alors je ne veux pas qu'il soit en contact avec ma fille et lui donner des espoirs comme quoi son papa l'aime et cetera.

\- Mais tu sais que si tu lui interdis de voir sa fille il peut t'attaquer en justice et le connaissant il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire s'il veut la voir.

\- Eh bien on verra à ce moment-là, mais jamais, je t'ai bien dit jamais je le laisserais emmener ma fille loin de moi.

\- Comme tu veux mais ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Aller on va aller se coucher on a eu une longue journée.

\- Ouai. Blaine se leva doucement mais sentit quelque chose couler dans son pantalon il regarda et haleta. Cooper?

\- Oui, il se tourna pour regarder son petit frère.

\- J'ai perdu les eaux.

\- Merde attends-moi là je vais chercher le sac et la valise et on part."

Cooper se dépêcha et ils partirent en direction de la maternité. Blaine envoya un message à Burt pour le prévenir et une fois arrivé ils trouvèrent déjà Carole et Blaine sur place. La gynécologue arriva et l'emmena dans la salle d'accouchement. Cooper accompagna Blaine, la médecin lui demanda où était Kurt mais il lui répondit qu'il ne viendrait pas et qu'il voulait que ce soit son frère qui l'accompagne dans l'accouchement. Deux heures plus tard Blaine souffrait atrocement, il ne pensait pas que se serait si douloureux. La gynécologue arriva et annonça que c'était le grand moment. Cooper prit la main de Blaine et l'encouragea. Blaine poussé de toutes ces forces. Et quatre minutes plus tard il entendit le plus beau son du monde.

"- Félicitation c'est une magnifique petite fille, annonça la sage-femme en posant le bébé sur la poitrine de Blaine.

\- Mon bébé, ma fille, tu es tellement belle. Dit Blaine en pleurant et en caressant doucement le visage de sa fille.

\- Je suis désolé on doit la prendre pour vérifier si tout va bien.

\- Bien sûr, Blaine ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire.

\- Félicitations petit frère je suis fier de toi.

\- Merci, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Et voilà elle est en pleine forme, elle mesure 48 centimètres pour 3k150 grammes. Encore félicitations. La sage-femme reposa la petite fille sur la poitrine de Blaine, elle était enveloppée dans une couverture avec un petit bonnet, après que les sages-femmes aient nettoyé le bébé.

\- Cooper tu peux aller voir Carole et Burt et leur annoncer s'il te plaît?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Cooper traversa le dédale de couloirs et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il trouva Burt, Carole et tous les New Directions à part Kurt bien évidemment.

\- Blaine a accouché, tout c'est très bien passé, elle pèse 3k150gs et elle mesure 48 centimètres. Elle est magnifique.

Toute la salle explosa de joie et des félicitations flottèrent dans tous les sens. Burt prit la parole pour poser une question à Cooper:

\- Quand est-ce qu'on peut aller les voir?

\- Bientôt, ils vont les emmener dans une chambre et on pourra aller les voir après.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience que Blaine soit transféré dans sa chambre pour aller le voir lui et sa fille. Quand ce fut enfin le cas Burt, Carole, Finn et Cooper entrèrent en premier. Burt fut émmerveillé de voir sa petite-fille pour la première fois. Elle était magnifique, Blaine l'avait mis dans un pyjama blanc à coeur rose. Burt la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le bouclé souris en voyant sa fille dans les bras de son grand-père. Elle avait l'air encore plus petite qu'auparavant.

\- Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle Blaine ? Demanda Carole...

\- Elle s'appelle..."

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	11. Chapitre 10: Une nouvelle vie

**Hello voici le dixième chapitre.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Kurt et Blaine ont reçu leur diplôme de fin d'année. A la suite de cette soirée Kurt a quitté Blaine de façon très violente et en jetant sa bague de fiançailles à Blaine. Blaine est donc reparti vivre chez son frère, Cooper, le soir même le bouclé a perdu les eaux. Il a accouché en compagnie de Cooper. Burt, Carole, Finn et Cooper sont dans la chambre de Blaine pour rencontrer la petite dernière de la famille._ _Nous sommes le 18 juin, Blaine devait accoucher le 20 juin._

**~~~**

"- Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle Blaine ? Demanda Carole.

\- Elle s'appelle Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson.

\- Elizabeth? Répéta Burt avec émotion.

\- Avec Kurt on avait décidé de donner le prénom Elizabeth en deuxième prénom alors je m'en suis tenu à ce qu'on avait décidé. Et pour le prénom on en avait sélectionné 3 et j'ai choisi mon préféré.

\- C'était quoi les autres prénoms ? Demanda Finn curieusement.

\- Il y avait Ella que j'ai choisi, Eva et Lana.

\- C'est mon préféré aussi dans la liste. Dit Burt avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu as choisi de conserver le nom de famille Hummel-Anderson au lieu de mettre juste Anderson?

\- On avait décidé de lui donner le nom de famille Hummel- Anderson, je m'en suis tenu à ce qu'on avait choisi comme pour le prénom Elizabeth.

En réalité, il espérait secrètement que Kurt changerait d'avis et qu'ils se remettraient ensemble et qu'ils se marieraient pour donner une vraie famille à Ella, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais même si, il en était sûr Cooper l'avait deviné.

Après tout le glee club est venu voir Ella et Blaine. Ils étaient tous émerveillés par cette petite fille magnifique. Elle n'avait pas encore de cheveux mais à en juger par la couleur de ses sourcils elle aura les cheveux châtains, comme Kurt. Quand Blaine l'avait vu pour la première fois, après que les sages-femmes l'aient nettoyé, Ella avait ouvert les yeux et Blaine remarqua qu'elle avait déjà ses yeux. Elle était la plus belle à ses yeux. Burt et Carole prirent chaque moment en photo, quand Blaine changé la couche, quand Ella buvait son biberon, quand elle s'était endormi dans les bras de Blaine après avoir bu son biberon...

Plusieurs heures plus tard Burt, Carole et tout le glee club rentrèrent chez eux à part Cooper qui avait décidé de rester avec Blaine un peu plus longtemps pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul.

**Pendant ce temps-là chez Kurt:**

Burt, Carole et Finn rentrèrent dans le salon où Kurt était assis. Burt prit la parole.

\- Blaine a accouché, mais bien sûr tu n'as pas besoin de voir les photos et de savoir le prénom de ta fille vu qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas.

\- Papa... Dit Kurt en soufflant. Comment ça s'est passée? Tenta Kurt me si au fond de lui il savait que son père n'allait pas répondre.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te répondre, tu as été ignoble Kurt, Blaine ne méritait pas ça. Il était à la fin de sa grossesse tu n'avais pas à lui répondre comme ça. Si tu ne voulais pas ta fille, il fallait le dire avant et ne pas le faire espérer que tu allais rester avec lui et il ne fallait pas accepter sa demande en mariage. Maintenant ta fille est là, Blaine est beaucoup plus mature que toi, tu ne penses qu'à ton nombril et dès qu'on est en désaccord avec toi rien ne va plus. J'ai la chance de pouvoir connaître ma première petite-fille et toi cette chance la tu l'as perdu. Si jamais tu veux connaître ta fille et la voir au moins une fois accroches-toi. Parce que si Blaine accepte, tu seras chanceux.

Kurt partit en courant dans sa chambre et en pleurant. Il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il a perdu. Pendant la grossesse de Blaine il avait toujours rêvé d'être au côté de Blaine pour l'accouchement de lui tenir la main et de voir le visage de sa fille sortir de Blaine. Mais maintenant il avait tout loupé et il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il décida de tenter sa chance et d'appeler Blaine pour savoir comment il allait, tout savoir sur sa fille.

**De retour dans la chambre d'hôpital de Blaine:**

Cooper est parti depuis quelques minutes, Ella était dans les bras de Blaine, le bouclé ne voulait pas la lâcher une seconde. Il l'admirait, sa fille et son frère étaient sa famille maintenant, certes il y avait Burt et Carole mais comme il n'était plus avec Kurt il ne pouvait plus les considérer comme sa famille malheureusement parce qu'il les aimaient énormément. Il entendit son portable sonner et décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

\- Allo? Demanda Blaine.

\- Blaine...Parla une toute petite voix.

\- Kurt? Blaine regretta immédiatement d'avoir répondu. Qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda Blaine en gardant son calme pour ne pas réveiller sa fille qui dormait pésiblement.

\- Euhhh, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. Je suis tellement désolé tu ne peux pas savoir, je veux connaître notre fille, la voir grandir, et pourquoi pas agrandir notre famille. Je suis désolé s'il te plaît laisse-moi la voir, laisse-nous la chance d'être une famille, je veux me marier avec toi, j'ai déjà loupé sa naissance je ne veux pas louper le reste. Dit Kurt d'une traite sans s'arrêter.

\- Ecoute Kurt, je t'en veux et tu pourrais t'excuser pour toujours que ça restera pareil. Cependant j'en ai parlé avec Cooper longuement et j'en ai beaucoup réfléchi je ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir et connaître ta fille. Alors tu peux venir à la maternité demain avec Burt et Carole, mais il n'y a plus de nous, tu m'as beaucoup trop blessé. Je fais déjà un grand effort en te parlant et en te laissant voir notre fille parce qu'à la base je ne voulais pas après que tu aie dit que tu ne voulais pas d'elle. Tu peux remercier Cooper de m'avoir convaincu de te laisser la voir si tu en avais envie. Annonça Blaine en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Cooper un peu plus tôt une fois tout le monde partit.

**Flashback:**

Une fois les dernières personnes parties Cooper s'assit sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit de Blaine qui tenait Ella dans ses bras.

\- Je peux te parler Blaine? Demanda Cooper.

\- Oui, réponda le bouclé mais sans pour autant détourner le regard de sa fille.

\- Tu vas faire quoi si jamais Kurt te demande de voir Ella?

\- Je lui dirais non, je ne veux pas qui l'approche. Cette fois-ci il regarda Cooper.

\- Tu sais Blaine même si tu ne le veux pas, c'est sa fille autant que la tienne donc il a les mêmes droits.

\- Il a perdu ce droit au moment où il nous a laissé. Il a juste mis la graine et il s'est barré au moment où il en avait marre.

\- Blaine je te connais et je sais que tu l'aimes et tu l'aimeras toujours et je sais que si tu ne laisses pas Kurt la voir tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Et pense à Ella, quand elle sera grande je suis sûr qu'elle souhaitera connaître son autre papa.

Cooper a dit la chose qu'il la fait changer d'avis, sa fille, Blaine savait que son frère avait raison son bébé finirait par lui poser des questions sur son autre papa.

\- Tu as raison, même si je ne veux plus de lui je ne peux pas priver ma fille de son papa.

Cooper sourit, il avait les choses qu'il fallait. Et même si son frère disait qu'il ne voulait plus de Kurt, il savait que ces deux-là finirait par se marier et ils finiront leur vie ensemble.

**Fin flashback.**

\- Blaine je veux vraiment la connaître et la voir grandir, et même si tu dis qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous je peux toujours espérer qu'un jour tu me pardonneras et qu'on se remettra ensemble et qu'on fondera une vraie famille avec notre fille et en espérant qu'il y aura d'autres enfants.

\- Kurt arrête, il y a quelques heures tu disais que tu ne voulais pas de nous et maintenant tu ne peux plus vivre sans nous, il faut savoir ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux être avec vous, je veux être un bon père pour... et là Kurt se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le prénom de sa propre fille parce qu'il avait été le plus con des garçons sur la terre. Tu l'as appelé comment? Demanda Kurt tout doucement.

\- Ella...Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. Annonça Blaine en regardant sa fille qui commençait à se réveiller.

\- C'est un magnifique prénom et merci d'avoir conservé Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. Blaine pouvait dire que Kurt pleurait il le connaissait par coeur.

\- C'est normal on l'avait choisi ensemble je n'allais pas tout changer. En arrière Kurt pouvait entendre un bébé qui commençait à pleurer et quand il l'entendit son coeur fondit d'amour il ressenti de l'amour indescriptible en entendant ses pleurs.

\- C'est Ella qui pleure?

\- Oui, il faut que je change sa couche, on se voit demain de toute façon?

\- Oui bien sûr, je viendrais avant Burt et Carole comme ça on pourra parler. A demain.

\- Ouais à demain. Et Blaine raccrocha.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la table à manger pour changer sa fille qui pleurait de plus en plus.

\- Bah alors Ella tu as un gros chagrin ma puce? Babilla Blaine qui se dépêchait de changer la couche de sa princesse. Puis il la berça et la mit dans sa gigoteuse pour qu'elle dorme confortablement.

**Chez Kurt après la conversation avec Blaine:**

Kurt decsendit pour aller prévenir son père que Blaine avait accepté qu'il aille voir sa fille. Burt lui répéta de profiter de l'opportunité que le bouclé lui offrait et Kurt lui dit qu'il en était conscient et qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

**Le lendemain, à l'hôpital:**

Kurt traversa les couloirs et se dirigea vers la chambre où était Blaine. Il était seul ses parents viendraient un peu plus tard. Avant d'arriver à l'hôpital il était passé par le magasin préféré de Blaine et il avait acheté beaucoup de choses que le bouclé voulait avoir la dernière fois où ils y sont allé. Kurt savait que le bouclé ne lui pardonnerai juste parce qu'il a acheté plein de choses mais il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il avait également acheté plein de tenues pour sa fille c'est pour cela qu'à l'heure actuelle il avait plus de 5 sacs dans ses mains mais ça lui faisait plaisir.

Il trouva enfin la chambre de Blaine et s'arrêta devant et toqua doucement il entendit Blaine dire "entrer" et poussa la porte et fit son apparition.

\- Salut..."'

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	12. Chapitre 11: Retrouvailles

**Hello voici le onzième chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Blaine a accouché d'une petite fille prénommée Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. Kurt n'a pas assisté à la naissance de sa fille suite de sa dispute et séparation avec Blaine. __Une fois Carole, Burt et Finn rentraient Burt a fais une leçon de morale à Kurt à la suite du comportement_ _du châtain avec Blaine. Kurt prit son courage à deux mains et appela Blaine pour savoir s'il peut aller voir sa fille à la maternité. Le bouclé accepta et Kurt se rendit à la maternité le lendemain. Nous sommes le 19 juin._

**~~~**

Il trouva enfin la chambre de Blaine et s'arrêta devant et toqua doucement il entendit Blaine dire "entrer" et poussa la porte et fit son apparition.

"- Salut. Dit timidement Kurt.

\- Bonjour, répondit froidement Blaine. Il était assis sur le lit en train de donner un biberon à Ella.

\- Tiens j'ai acheté plein de choses pour Ella et toi. Annonça Kurt en posant tous les sacs au bout du lit.

\- Tu comptes de racheter comme ça? Parce que je te l'ai dis directement ça ne va pas fonctionner.

\- Je sais, je le voulais, pour te faire plaisir et Ella est ma fille aussi. C'est normal que je lui achète des choses.

\- Fais comme tu veux mais comme je t'ai déjà dit c'est définitivement fini entre nous. Ella s'est mise à pleurer, le bouclé la posa sur son épaule en lui tapotant dans le dos pour la calmer et lui faire faire son rot.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans bruit, Ella avait fini par se calmer. Kurt s'était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit, il n'avait pas lâché sa fille des yeux. Il attendait avec impatience de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux la tenir? Demanda doucement Blaine en brisant le silence.

\- Oui, répondit immédiatement Kurt sans réfléchir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Blaine et sa fille., il la prit doucement et se rassit sur la chaise où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Salut beauté je suis ton daddy. Quand Blaine était enceinte ils avaient décidé que Blaine serait appelé papa et Kurt daddy. On t'attendait avec impatience, Kurt avait commencé à pleurer, tu es la plus jolie petite fille du monde entier. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Kurt continuait à parler sans s'arrêter et tout en caressant les joues de sa petite princesse. Blaine de son côté regardait la scène en pleurant, il ne pouvait pas croire que Kurt était vraiment là et qu'il serait présent avec lui au côté de sa fille. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, il savait pertinemment que si Kurt faisait tout pour le récupérer il ne résisterait pas. Cooper avait raison il l'aimait, il l'aime et il l'aimera toujours. En plus ils ont une fille, une magnifique petite personne qui les liaient à jamais. Et secrètement Blaine espérait qu'un jour ils se retrouvaient lui, Kurt et Ella ensemble dans une chambre d'hôpital avec un nouveau bébé pour agrandir leur famille. Mais il savait que c'était plus compliqué que ça, il attendrait que Kurt revînt vers lui, enfin, s'il revenait et qu'il jugerait à ce moment-là.

\- Alors comment c'est passé l'accouchement? Demanda Kurt après un long moment.

\- Bien c'est Cooper qui m'a tenu la main et qui était là pour me soutenir et m'accompagnait. Ella est née à 20h08, elle pèse 3k150grammes et elle mesure 48 centimètres. Elle est en pleine forme tout va bien, et si ça continue comme ça je peux sortir dans 2 jours.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour l'accouchement, je le regretterais toute ma vie. Mais si jamais nous nous remettons ensemble, ce que je veux vraiment crois-moi et je ferais tout pour te récupérer, j'espère pouvoir être là au prochain accouchement.

\- On verra bien ce que la vie nous réserve. Pour l'instant on va s'occuper de notre fille et de notre déménagement dans notre appartement à New-York.

\- Alors même si on n'est plus ensemble pour le moment on part vivre tous les trois ensemble?

\- Bien sûr enfin si tu le veux, c'est autant mon appartement que le tien. Mais si tu ne veux plus qu'on vive ensemble je comprendrais, mais je me suis dit qu'on a déjà tout planifié pour garder Ella pour qu'on ne prenne pas une nourrice ou qu'elle aille à la crèche, et si on vit ensemble on pourra la voir tous les jours et pour la garde c'est plus simple. Tu en penses quoi? Demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt dans les yeux, le bouclé savait qu'il commençait à regretter sa relation passée avec le châtain.

\- Oui, bien sûr que ça me va. Dit immédiatement Kurt sans réfléchir une seconde.

\- On fait comme ça alors, on est le 19 juin et il était prévu qu'on déménage le 15 juillet, c'est toujours bon pour toi?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà commencé mes cartons, je ne savais pas si on allait vivre ensemble mais vu qu'il fallait absolument que j'aille à New-York j'ai anticipé. Dit Kurt avec un sourire.

\- Parfais, Cooper déménage le premier juillet alors j'ai vu avec lui et il va prendre toutes nos affaires et les emmener là-bas et les installer dans l'appartement, comme ça quand on va arriver tout sera prêt, je vais juste garder le strict minimum pour Ella et moi vu qu'on va aller vivre à l'hôtel pendant un peu plus de 15 jours. Cooper doit rendre l'appartement.

\- Non, s'exclama Kurt en parlant un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Tu vas venir vivre chez mon père, si tu ne veux pas qu'on dorme ensemble tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis avec Ella comme ça je pourrais la voir.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je peux aller à l'hôtel...

\- Non, tu viendras à la maison je sais que mon père et Carole seront d'accord. Le coupa Kurt.

Ella décida que c'était le moment pour se faire connaître et elle se mit à pleurer alors qu'elle était en train de dormir dans les bras de son daddy. Blaine déclara qu'il fallait changer sa couche, alors le châtain se leva et alla vers la table à langer et changea la couche de sa fille.

Quelque temps plus tard, Burt et Carole sont arrivés ils étaient surpris de trouver Ella dans les bras de Kurt, et le châtain et Blaine rigoler ensemble. Kurt expliqua la situation de Blaine comme quoi il allait se retrouver à l'hôpital et Burt proposa immédiatement au bouclé de l'héberger lui et sa fille.

Deux jours plus tard Blaine et Ella sortaient de la maternité et rentrèrent chez Cooper, ce dernier était totalement gaga de sa nièce et il la couvrait de bisous et de câlins tous le temps et il aidait beaucoup son petit frère.

**Trois semaines et demie plus tard:**

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du déménagement de Kurt, Blaine et Ella. Ils partaient tous à New-York. Ces trois dernières semaines étaient passés très vite, entre la préparation au déménagement, Ella... Kurt et Blaine avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble avec Ella, ils s'étaient énormément rapproché. Blaine se souvient d'une journée et d'une nuit où ils étaient que tous les trois.

**Flashback:**

Burt et Carole étaient parti à Washington pour un congrès et ils reviendraient que le lendemain soir, Finn de son côté était parti passer le week-end chez Rachel. Ils étaient donc plus que tous les trois. La matinée s'est passé tranquillement Ella s'est réveillée à 7 heures Kurt lui avait donné son biberon et changé sa couche pour laisser Blaine dormir puis il avait diverti sa fille, l'avait habillé d'un body rose claire et un petit short blanc à pois rose avec un bandeau de la même couleur que le short. Blaine s'est levé vers 10 heures, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ils ont mangé ensemble et ils ont décidé d'aller faire un tour au parc après la sieste d'Ella.

L'après-midi passa aussi vite que la matinée, le soir venu ils dinèrent et mirent Ella au lit. Une fois leur princesse endormie ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent un film. C'était un film romantique et petit à petit ils se rapprochèrent et sans dire de mot s'embrassèrent passionnément. C'était un baiser pour signifier énormément de choses, un baiser pour dire toutes les choses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se dire, _"je t'aime, pardonne-moi, tu m'as fait du mal, je regrette toutes mes paroles..." _ Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble et ils se reconnectèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une nuit d'amour.

**Fin flashback.**

Le lendemain de cette nuit-là ils avaient continué à s'embrasser mais dès que Burt, Carole et Finn étaient de retour ils avaient fait comme si de rien c'était passé, et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en avait reparlé.

Ils étaient actuellement dans la voiture de Burt et Carole, Kurt et Blaine étaient à l'arrière de la voiture avec Ella dans son siège-auto entre ses deux papas, elle était en train de dormir. Kurt et Blaine fixaient leur fille, elle avait vraiment grandi durant ces trois semaines, elle était leur monde et tout tournait autour d'Ella depuis son arrivée.

Une fois arrivé dans leur quartier, ils montèrent dans leur appartement qui se trouvait au dernier étage et ils trouvèrent Cooper dans le salon, en deux semaines il avait fait un travail incroyable tout était rangé et à sa place. Cooper se dirigea immédiatement vers le siège-auto d'Ella que tenait Blaine et il la prit dans ses bras et il lui fit plein de bisous partout sur le visage, Burt, Carole, Kurt et Blaine rigolèrent de sa réaction et Blaine et Kurt décidèrent de faire visiter l'appartement au parent de Kurt.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon et Cooper prit la parole et jeta une tension immédiate.

\- Blaine, je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance mais nos parents m'ont envoyé ça et c'est pour toi."

Blaine prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit et quand il commença à lire, il partit dans un torrent de larmes.

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, à votre avis que dit la lettre que Blaine reçoit?**


	13. Chapitre 12: Pourquoi ça?

**Hello voici le douxième chapitre, j'espère que la fanfiction vous plaît.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Kurt est venu voir Blaine à la maternité et ils ont une discussion. Kurt fait la rencontre de sa fille Ella. Trois semaines plus tard, Kurt, Blaine et Ella partirent vivre à New-York. Durant ce laps de temps, Blaine est revenu vivre chez Burt et Carole et alors que ces derniers étaient à Washington, Blaine et Kurt ont recouché ensemble et ont réagi comme un couple jusqu'au retour de Burt et Carole. Après avoir fait visiter l'appartement aux parents de Kurt, Cooper (qui avait déjà déménagé à New-York) donna une lettre à Blaine, qui venait de ses parents._

**~~~**

"- Blaine, je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance mais nos parents m'ont envoyé ça et c'est pour toi.

Blaine prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit et quand il commença à lire, il partit dans un torrent de larmes. Il se leva d'un coup et renversa la table basse, il balança tout par terre. Autant de bruit fit pleurer Ella. Kurt la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et essaya en vain de la calmer. Burt se dirigea vers Blaine et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Blaine qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Burt.

Blaine s'éloigna un peu de Burt et prit une inspiration avant d'annoncer ce que ses parents avaient écrits.

\- Ils me disent qu'ils font recours à la justice, ils demandent la garde totale d'Ella qu'on soit déchue de nos droits parentaux et cetera. Ils disent qu'une sage-femme de la maternité leur a dit que j'avais accouché d'Ella, elle leur a dit toutes les informations...

\- Pourquoi ? Quelles raisons ils avancent ? Demanda Carole totalement choqué.

\- Mes parents ont dit qu'ont été incapables de lui donner une bonne éducation, ils appuient aussi sur le fait qu'on est gay et que ce n'est pas humain de pouvoir donner la vie.

Kurt posa Ella qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de Carole et alla vers Blaine et le prit dans ses bras, Blaine s'effondra et le châtain posa ses mains sur les joues et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Kurt prit la parole.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, jamais, tu m'entends jamais on nous enlèvera notre fille, les raisons sont infondées et on va leur prouver qu'ils ont tord.

Blaine hocha la tête prouvant qu'il était d'accord avec ce que disait Kurt et se dirigea vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, entre tant Ella s'était calmée, et il lui fit plein de bisous sur le visage de sa fille en lui répétant constamment _"je t'aime, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais"_ Ella ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des bisous et Kurt qui s'était approché fit la même chose. Elle les regarda avec ses grands yeux vert doré et elle sourit un petit peu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaine, grâce à ma place au Congrès je connais les meilleurs avocats, je vais tout prendre en main et vous n'aurez rien à payer. Parla Burt.

\- Non, ça va j'ai de l'argent, on peut payer. Répliqua Blaine en regardant Blaine.

\- C'est mon rôle Blaine et je le veux, c'est ma petite fille et c'est normal que je fasse tout pour qu'elle reste auprès de nous. Tes parents ne pourront rien faire, je vais commencer à appeler des avocats et vous prendre un rendez-vous avec lui.

Tout le monde repris place dans les différents canapés et ils attendent tous le verdict de Burt.

\- Bon alors vous avez rendez-vous dans une semaine avec monsieur Knapp je lui ai lu la lettre et vous vous rendrez au tribunal dans un mois et le verdict sera rendu deux semaines après maximum.

\- Bon on verra, mais jamais je ne les laisserait prendre Ella loin de nous, c'est notre fille et elle restera ici, et s'il faut que je quitte le pays pour ça alors je le ferais.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Blaine, tes parents ont une des plus grandes forturnes du pays mais s'ils ont moins d'argent que toi ils vont déployer tous les moyens pour te retrouver.

\- Bon, j'ai envie de m'évader on peut sortir?

\- Bien allons-y.

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Kurt et Blaine étaient actuellement dans la salle d'attente avant de voir leur avocat, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à laisser leur fille même s'ils savaient qu'elle était en sécurité avec leurs meilleurs amis Mike, Sam, Mercedes et Tina. Cette semaine avait été pleine de changement l'épreuve que les parents de Blaine lui donnaient cela avait rapproché Kurt et Blaine le premier soir ils avaient dû dormir ensemble car ils avaient donné la chambre en plus à Burt et Carole, ils avaient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avaient échangé des bisous langoureux mais ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé franchement pour savoir s'ils étaient de nouveau en couple.

La secrétaire de l'avocat alla les chercher et ils entrèrent dans le bureau de leur avocat.

\- Bonjour messieurs, pala maître Knapp.

\- Bonjour maître, répondirent Kurt et Blaine en même tant.

\- Alors, j'ai été contacté par votre père qui m'a expliqué votre situation mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Alors la première question que je vais vous poser c'est qu'elle était votre relation avec vos parents et donnez-moi chaque détail qui peut vous paraître inutile et pourtant qu'ils le sont.

\- Alors, Blaine prit la parole, je n'ai jamais été proche de mes parents, quand j'étais petit ça n'a jamais été eux qui m'ont élevé mais mes grands-parents qui sont décédés depuis plus d'un an, ce sont eux qui m'ont éduqué, et quand j'étais plus grand ils étaient toujours partis en voyage d'affaires je ne les voyait jamais. Quand ils ont appris que j'étais enceinte ils m'ont mis à la porte. Et ça été pareil avec mon frère Cooper.

\- Est-ce que votre frère est de votre côté et si oui est-ce qu'il peut témoigner en votre faveur pour la garde de votre fille Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson?

\- Oui il est de mon côté et il veut bien parler pour raconter ce que nos parents lui ont fait également.

\- Très bien cela peut nous servir de dire qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment assumé leurs deux enfants. Et vous monsieur Hummel, comment ont réagi vos beaux-parents est-ce qu'ils ont eu un comportement pas adapté envers vous?

\- Quand Blaine m'a présenté à ses parents ils ont crié sur Blaine et ils l'ont frappé il est resté une semaine à l'hôpital à cause de ça.

\- Vous avez le rapport de l'hôpital ?

\- Oui on a tout apporté parce qu'apès avoir présenté Kurt dès qu'ils étaient là ils me frappés, j'ai apporté tous les comptes rendus.

\- J'ai reçu la demande de l'avocat de vos parents, et ces derniers ont mis en avant le fait que vous étiez instable et incapable de vous occuper de votre fille, à votre avis pourquoi ils disent ça et qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire pour contrer ça?

\- Je pense qu'ils disent ça parce qu'avec Kurt s'est compliqué, je les quitte avant de lui dire que j'étais enceinte, après qu'il l'ait découvert on s'est remis ensemble et je l'ai demandé en mariage qu'il a accepté et le jour de la naissance de notre fille il m'a quitté après une dispute, il n'a pas été là à l'accouchement mais entre tant on avait acheté un appartement ici à New-York et on est parti vivre ensemble ici.

\- D'accord et à l'heure actuelle est-ce que vous êtes ensemble?

\- J'espère qu'on va se remettre ensemble, je n'attends que ça. Dit sincèrement Kurt Blaine le regarda en essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Bien je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour le moment. Je vous recontacterais, nous serons au tribunal dans trois semaines.

\- Très bien merci.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement. Aucun des deux parlèrent, Blaine n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'avait dit Kurt dans le bureau de l'avocat, il n'avait pas osé demander à Kurt d'être de nouveau son petit-ami même s'il le voulait vraiment. Son rêve a toujours été de fonder une famille et de se marier avec Kurt alors pourquoi pas se dit-il? Sa réflexion finit ils étaient déjà arrivé devant le bâtiment où se trouvait leur appartement.

Ils trouvèrent leurs quatre amis dans le salon, ils discutèrent un peu ensemble pendant que Kurt et Blaine câlinèrent Ella. Mike, Mercedes, Tina et Sam partèrent après et Blaine et Kurt mirent Ella dans son transat qui se trouvait à côté du canapé et Blaine demanda à Kurt de s'assoir à côté de lui pour avoir une discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine?

\- Je voulais te parler à propos de ce que tu as dit chez l'avocat tout à l'heure comme quoi tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble?

\- C'est la vérité Blaine, j'en ai marre que quand d'autres personnes sont là on fait comme si on était amis et dès qu'il n'y a plus personne ont réagi comme un couple, on s'embrasse on a même couché ensemble, moi je veux vraiment qu'on se remette ensemble, qu'on soit une vraie famille et pourquoi pas dans quelque temps donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur à Ella. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Je..."

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, à votre avis quelle sera la décision du tribunal? Que va répondre Blaine à Kurt?**


	14. Chapitre 13: Un jour important

**Hello voici le treizième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Blaine a reçu une lettre de ses parents, ces derniers veulent récupérer la garde d'Ella et que Kurt et Blaine soient déchue de leurs droits parentaux. Burt a alors appelé un avocat, que le bouclé et le châtain ont vu une semaine après. Pendant cette rencontre leur avocat monsieur Knapp leur a demandé si ils étaient en couple ce à quoi Kurt a répondu qu'il n'attendait que ça, ce qui a surpris Blaine. Une fois rentrés chez eux Blaine et Kurt ont une conversation sur leur relation ambiguë qu'ils entretiennent. Kurt a alors fait une déclaration à Blaine._

**~~~**

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine?

\- Je voulais te parler à propos de ce que tu as dit chez l'avocat tout à l'heure comme quoi tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble?

\- C'est la vérité Blaine, j'en ai marre que quand d'autres personnes sont là on fait comme si on était amis et dès qu'il n'y a plus personne ont réagi comme un couple, on s'embrasse on a même couché ensemble, moi je veux vraiment qu'on se remette ensemble, qu'on soit une vraie famille et pourquoi pas dans quelque temps donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur à Ella. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, notre relation est très bizarre en ce moment. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- Je comprends si tu ne veux vraiment plus de moi mais je pensais... Avec les nuits qu'on a repassé ensemble notre relation s'arrangait. Mais apparemment j'ai mal supposé.

\- Non, non, attend Kurt... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Oui, bien sûr que oui je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. Juste j'en ai marre qu'on se quitte à chaques disputes ou à chaque désaccord, sinon on ne va faire que ça.

\- Alors tu veux bien qu'on se remette ensemble?

\- Oui, puis Blaine se pencha en avant et embrassa Kurt avec passion. Ils se séparèrent quand il n'avait plus d'oxygène.

\- On a oublié quelque chose cependant...

\- De quoi? On a tous une magnifique petite fille, nous nous aimons, nous avons tout même un appartement.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as fait une demande en mariage? Dit Kurt avec un sourire qui s'élargit.

\- Attends, je reviens. Dit Blaine en se levant et en courant vers leur chambre.

\- Mais tu vas où? Dit Kurt en se levant aussi.

Blaine revient au même moment où Ella se mit à pleurer, le bouclé la prit dans ses bras.

\- Daddy veux-tu te marier avec papa? Demanda Blaine d'une voix de bébé pour faire croire que c'était Ella qui faisait la demande.

\- Oui, oui, oui répondit Kurt en sautillant sur place.

Blaine mit la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Kurt et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ella qui devait trouver le temps long cria pour attirer l'attention de ses deux papas.

\- Oui ma chérie papa va s'occuper de toi, dit Blaine en regardant sa fille qui commençait à pleurer. Je reviens je vais changer sa couche, tu peux préparer son biberon s'il te plaît?

\- Bien sûr, Kurt se pencha et embrassa Blaine et partit dans la cuisine.

**Trois semaines plus tard:**

Ella avait maintenant deux mois et elle faisait le bonheur de ses deux papas au quotidien, ils avaient su s'adapter à leur nouveau quotidien et à leur nouvelle vie, maintenant qu'il s'était remis ensemble tous semblaient plus simple. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour joyeux, aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas leur fille pour les divertir parce qu'elle était avec son parrain et sa marraine, Sam et Mercedes, aujourd'hui ils quittaient tous les deux en même temps c'est Tina et Mike qui venaient les chercher parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la fois et le courage de prendre le volant. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour d'aller au tribunal pour la garde d'Ella, Blaine et Kurt se tenaient dans leur chambre devant le grand miroir en train de mettre les touches finales à leurs costumes. Ils portaient tous les deux le même pantalon noir, chemise blanche et veste noire avec une cravate noire pour Kurt et un noeud papillon noir également pour Blaine.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis ce matin, Mercedes est venue chercher Ella mais aucun mot ne fut échangé à propos du verdict possible que la justice peut rendre. Ils avaient peur même s'ils étaient confiants au sujet de prendre soin de leur fille, bien sûr qu'ils savaient s'en occuper. Au dernier moment Kurt avait pris le petit bonnet rose que portait sa fille, il le garda en porte-chance et il pouvait sentir son odeur de bébé quand il le voulait.

Tina et Mike sont arrivés et ils partirent tous les quatre en direction du tribunal, ils retrouvèrent leur avocat, Cooper, Burt, Carole, Finn et tout l'ancien glee club à part Mercedes et Sam devant. Kurt et Blaine étaient étonnés de les voir tous là parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant que l'ancien glee club aurait fait le voyage. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent. Kurt et Blaine se trouvaient à côté de leur avocat maître Knapp, derrière eux il y avait Cooper, Burt, Carole et Finn, puis le reste du glee club. Dans la partit adversaire se trouvait les parents de Blaine, Pam et John, ainsi que leur avocat maître Wilson. L'avocate générale fit son entrée et donna la parole à la partie adverse.

\- Monsieur et madame Anderson souhaite avoir la garde totale de mademoiselle Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson fille de Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel parce qu'ils considèrent que ces personnes ne sont pas aptes à s'occuper et d'élever leur fille correctement. Ils sont tous les deux étudiants avec des emplois du temps remplis, ils n'ont donc, par conséquent, pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle et de lui donner de l'amour comme mes clients peuvent le faire. Et ils n'ont par conséquent d'argent pour vivre décemment et apporter un confort de vie à la petite Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. Et ils ne sont pas stables vu qu'ils ne sont plus en couple.

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent avec de gros yeux ne pouvant pas croire ce qui est dit actuellement. La prise sur le bonnet de sa fille que Kurt a se resserra. L'avocate générale donna la parole à l'avocat du bouclé et du châtain.

\- Je tiens à préciser que contrairement à ce que mon confrère a dit, monsieur Anderson et monsieur Hummel sont en couple et ils sont fiancés dont très stable et ils n'ont aucun problème d'argent vu que monsieur Blaine Anderson a reçu tout l'héritage de son grand-père, et vu le montant de l'héritage ils sont tranquilles jusqu'à leur mort et ils peuvent avoir tous une équipe de foot qu'il n'aurait toujours pas besoin de s'inquiéter par rapport à l'argent. Cependant John Anderson n'a jamais accepté que son fils hérite de la fortune de ses parents et Blaine Anderson devienne l'une des cinq premières fortunes du monde devant ses parents, c'est l'une des raisons qui à poussé monsieur et madame Anderson à virer leur fils de leur maison alors qu'il était enceinte d'Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. Ils ont tout ce qui est nécessaire pour élever leur fille, ils ont un grand appartement à New-York. Leur fille a tout l'amour dont elle a besoin, et ses parents s'occupent d'elle malgrè leurs études parce qu'ils se sont arrangés pour ne pas faire appel à une tierce personne pour leur fille. Et je tiens à préciser que quand Blaine Anderson et son frère, Cooper Anderson étaient petits ce sont leurs grands-parents et non leurs parents qui les ont élevés, et ils n'étaient et ne sont jamais chez eux pour prendre soin de leur petite fille.

L'avocate demanda à Blaine de venir à la barre.

\- Monsieur Anderson, qu'elle est l'état de votre relation avec monsieur Hummel?

\- Nous sommes fiancés.

\- Pourquoi dans le rapport de maître Wilson, une sage-femme a déclaré que monsieur Hummel n'était pas avec vous lors de l'accouchement et dans les heures qui ont suivi?

\- On a eu une dispute juste avant comme tous les couples. Réponda Blaine en restant évasif sur le sujet.

\- Quel était le sujet de la dispute?

\- Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur des choses pour notre mariage. Mentit Blaine, tout le monde du côté de Blaine et Kurt ainsi que leur avocat savait qu'il mentait mais personne ne réagit et ne fis de commentaire.

\- Quelle étude faites-vous?

\- Je vais préparer mon Bachelor's degree pour devenir médecin.

\- C'est des études compliquées, vous avez le temps de vous occuper de votre fille?

\- Bien sûr, ma fille c'est ma vie je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Avec Kurt on a tout mis en place pour ne pas avoir de nourrice, je reste à la maison avec Ella le matin, le midi on mangera tous les trois et je vais partir faire mes cours l'après-midi pendant que Kurt reste à la maison et on se retrouvera le soir.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vos parents vont ont mis à la porte? Et comment cela s'est produit?

\- Ils m'ont mis à la porte pour deux choses, la première pour l'héritage ce que notre avocat a expliqué et la deuxième quand ils ont appris ma grossesse. Mon père m'a dit de prendre toutes mes affaires et de ne plus jamais revenir. Et ce sont mes beaux-parents Burt et Carole qui m'ont accueilli gentiment.

\- Votre avocat a mentionné le fait que vos parents étaient toujours absents pouvez-vous donner plus de détail.

\- Ce sont nos grands-parents qui nous ont élevés, nos parents n'étaient là qu'un week-end par mois. Et c'était toujours la même chose quand ils m'ont viré, j'étais toujours tout seul. Mon frère a été beaucoup présent pour moi.

\- Merci pour votre témoignage, j'aimerais avoir monsieur Kurt Hummel à la barre.

Kurt se leva en tenant toujours le petit bonnet rose de sa fille.

\- Monsieur Hummel, Blaine Anderson a dit que vous vous étiez disputés le jour de la naissance de votre fille au sujet de votre mariage, quel était votre désaccord?

\- On s'est disputés sur le thème et les invités du mariage, Blaine était en fin de grossesse et il avait les hormones et c'est parti très vite.

\- Pour vous est-ce une raison valable pour ne pas assister à l'accouchement?

\- Non, et vous pouvez me croire je le regretterais toute ma vie, et c'est pour quoi je ne veux pour rien au monde qu'on enlève ma fille, c'est ma chaire, c'est mon sang. J'ai peut-être loupé sa naissance mais jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un la prendre et l'emmener loin de moi. Et si jamais nous avons la chance d'avoir d'autres enfants, ce que je souhaite, je ne louperais pas leur naissance. Maintenant Kurt pleurait mais essayait de ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Merci, je souhaite avoir Burt Hummel à la barre. Monsieur Hummel, que pensez-vous de la relation qu'entretiens votre fils avec Blaine Anderson?

\- Je l'aime, il est mon troisième fils, je l'aime autant que mon fils et mon beau-fils. La première fois que j'ai vu Blaine je savais que c'était le bon et qu'il finirait par se marier. Quand j'ai appris que les parents de Blaine l'avaient viré je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à l'accueillir chez moi.

\- Merci, madame Carole Hummel s'il vous plaît. Madame Hummel comment trouvez-vous Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel en tant que parent?

\- Ils sont extraordinaires, je n'ai jamais vu des parents aussi dévoués à leur fille. Ils l'aiment tellement il suffit de les voir une seconde avec elle pour comprendre.

\- Merci, Cooper Anderson s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Anderson comment avez-vous vécu votre enfance en absence de vos parents?

\- J'ai eu une enfance heureuse avec mes grands-parents, nos parents trouvaient toujours une excuse pour ne pas nous emmener avec eux, quand Blaine est arrivé je me suis occupé de lui comme si c'était mon fils, on a dix ans d'écart donc j'étais responsable. Et dès que j'ai eu dix-huit ans je suis partis parce que je n'en pouvais plus de mes parents, mais j'ai toujours regretté de l'avoir laissé et de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec moi. Blaine s'est mis à pleurer en entendant ce que disait son frère.

-Merci, monsieur John Anderson à la barre s'il vous plaît. Pourquoi avez-vous demandé la garde totale d'Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson?

\- J'ai demandé la garde de ma petite fille parce que je juge que mon fils et l'autre..euh... et monsieur Hummel pardon, ne sont pas aptes à s'en occuper. Deux garçons ne devraient pas pouvoir se marier et avoir des enfants c'est contre nature, pas naturel, et ce n'est pas stable pour un enfant. Un enfant a besoin d'un père et d'une mère.

\- Vos enfants disent que vous ne les avez pas élevé, vous allez le faire avec votre petite-fille si vous avez la garde?

\- Bien sûr, je m'assurerais qu'elle est tout, une bonne éducation, une belle vie, ce que ces deux jeunes hommes ne peuvent pas lui donner.

\- Pourquoi avoir viré votre fils de chez vous alors qu'il était enceinte?

\- C'est un incapable, il ne sait rien faire, je les viré pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités mais il ne l'a pas fait il est allé pleurnicher vu qu'il ne sait faire que ça. Je n'ai pas envie que ma petite-fille soit entre les mains de deux incapables.

\- Très bien, madame Pam Anderson à la barre s'il vous plaît. Madame Anderson pourquoi avez-vous laissé votre mari mettre votre fils à la porte?

\- Je ne ferais rien qu'y puisse déplaire à mon mari.

\- Quelle était votre relation avec Blaine Anderson?

\- Je n'ai jamais été proche de lui, je ne voulais pas d'autres enfants après Cooper, mais si nous avons la garde de notre petite-fille, ce que j'espère, je l'élèverais comme je devrais le faire.

\- Merci vous pouvez retourner vous assoir. Donc suite à cette audience je rendrai mon verdict dans une semaine. Je vous demanderais d'emmener Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson ainsi que des affaires de premières nécessités si toutefois la garde est accordée à monsieur et madame Anderson. Je vous retrouve tous la semaine prochaine.

Ils sortirent tous du tribunal. Cooper, Burt et Carole rentrèrent chez Kurt et Blaine avec ces derniers après une rapide discussion avec leur avocat qui les a rassuré. Ils retrouvèrent Mercedes et Sam avec Ella dans le salon. Blaine et Kurt la prirent immédiatement dans leurs et lui firent plein de bisous sur le visage. Ils firent le rapport à Mercedes et Sam puis dînèrent et allèrent se coucher.

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Aujourd'hui c'était le verdict du tribunal, la semaine était passée trop vite à leur goût. Ils avaient passé toute la semaine avec leur fille, ils ne l'avaient pas quitté. Carole, Burt et Cooper étaient avec eux. On était fin août dans un mois il commençait leur cour et ils ne voulaient pas les commencer sans Ella à leurs côtés.

Ils ont préparé les affaires de leur fille, ils ont mis quelques bodys, des blouses, des pantalons, des robes, des jupes, des shorts. Le lait infantile, les biberons, les couches, les produits de soins... Ils ne voulaient pas le faire car cela leur rappelé ce qui pouvait se passer mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ont mis les mêmes costumes que la semaine dernière, Ella portait une robe à fleurs blanche avec un bandeau assorti et il lui avait mis des petites chaussures d'été blanche.

Ils retrouvèrent tout le monde au tribunal, Kurt garda Ella dans ses bras, les parents de Blaine arrivèrent avec leur avocat et leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Ella qui s'était endormis. L'avocate générale fit son entrée et prit la parole pour annoncer le verdict que tout le monde attendait.

\- Bien, après avoir lu le rapport et les témoignages je déclare que la garde totale de mademoiselle Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson est accordée à..."

**~~~**

**A bientot pour le prochain chapitre.**


	15. Chapitre 14: Cela ne dure jamais

**Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Kurt et Blaine se sont remis ensemble et ils se sont fiancés. Trois semaines plus tard, ce fut le jour de se rendre au tribunal pour la garde de leur fille, Ella. L'avocate générale interrogea tout le monde pour avoir différents points de vue, les avocats ont défendu leurs clients. A la fin l'avocate générale demanda à Blaine et Kurt d'emmener Ella ainsi que des affaires de première nécessité pour le jour du verdict concernant la garde d'Ella. __Le jour du verdict arrive Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Cooper, Finn et tous l'ancien glee club sont là pour soutenir le couple. Nous somme le 20 août, Ella a deux mois et deux jours._

**~~~**

"- Bien, après avoir lu le rapport et les témoignages je déclare que la garde totale de mademoiselle Ella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson est accordée à monsieur Anderson et monsieur Hummel.

Ce fut un énorme soulagement pour Kurt et Blaine et toute leur famille qui explosa de joie. Cela réveilla Ella qui se mit à pleurer, elle a eu vraisemblablement peur de tout ça. Kurt qui la tenait la rassura en la câlinant et en lui faisant des bisous, Blaine s'approche d'eux et les pris dans ses bras. Ils calmèrent Ella puis Blaine la prit dans ses bras pour sortir du tribunal. Ils étaient tous dehors, Ella dans les bras de Blaine sa tête tournait vers le cou de son papa alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler.

Les parents de Blaine sortirent du tribunal et John Anderson se dirigea vers Blaine et prit la parole en criant ce qui fait qu'Ella se remis à pleurer.

\- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petit con, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Jamais tu n'arriveras à t'occuper de ta fille, tu n'y connais rien. J'ai honte d'avoir un fils comme toi. On va demander d'être déhu de nos droits parentaux, je ne veux pas être associé à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu n'es pas humain , ce n'est pas normal que deux tapettes puissent se marier ensemble et faire des enfants. Vous êtes que des tapettes, quoi que ton fiancé, dit John avec dédain, ressemble tellement à une fille que ça ne dépayse pas trop. Rigola John il prit la main de Pam et se retourna pour partir.

Mais Blaine les intercepta et leur parla calmement pour ne pas effrayer encore plus sa fille qui pleurait dans ses bras, il avait sa main dans son et caressa doucement pour la calmer.

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez et me dire tout et n'importe quoi comme vous venez de faire parce que je sais, que moi contrairement à vous, j'ai mon futur mari qui m'aime, mes beaux-parents qui m'aiment, et toute une famille qui sont là pour moi. Je ne serais jamais seul donc si vous n'êtes plus mes parents ça m'enlève une épine du pied. Et il y a une chose surtout dont je suis sur et certain, c'est que je suis un bon père car je n'abandonnerais jamais ma fille et j'ai été plus présent pour elle durant ses deux mois de vie que vous ne l'avez jamais étaient pour moi durant tout ce temps. Donc rentré chez vous, adieu. Dit calmement Blaine, Ella s'était calmée en entendant la voix de son papa.

\- Cooper j'espère que tu es de notre côté et pas du côté de ces tapettes, viens tout de suite.

\- Papa, je ne suis plus un gamin et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part. Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi alors tu peux aller te faire voir, je suis et je serai toujours du côté de mon frère.

\- Bien, j'imagine qu'à partir de ce jour nous n'avons plus d'enfant. On va demander d'être déchu de nos droits si c'est comme ça.

Et sur ces paroles ils partirent en direction de leur voiture.

\- Nous voilà débarrassé. Dit Blaine avec humour tandis qu'il berçait sa fille contre sa poitrine. On va rentrer ma chérie tu es fatiguée.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux avec Burt, Carole et Cooper. Kurt partit coucher Ella et Cooper le suivit.

\- Comment tu vas Blaine? Demanda Burt une fois assis sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Bien, je suis orphelin maintenant. Rigola Blaine. Mais je m'en fiche du moment que j'ai ma fille.

\- Blaine, je sais que nous ne sommes pas tes parents mais tu pourras compter toujours sur nous en toutes circonstances. Tu es notre troisième fils. Parla Carole en le prenant dans une étreinte.

\- Merci, vous êtes mes parents maintenant que les miens m'ont rejeté. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on comprend très bien. Je ne comprends même pas comment des parents peuvent faire ça à leurs propres enfants.

\- Moi non plus, je ne me vois pas faire ça à ma fille plus tard, c'est toute ma vie. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme nous.

\- Mais nous formons une famille maintenant, vous avez une magnifique petite fille, vous allez vous marier... Dit Burt en regardant Blaine avec un sourire.

\- Pour être franc je pensais que je n'allais jamais pouvoir pardonner à Kurt, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, et peut-être que dans les années à venir Ella aura un puis des petits frères et soeurs...

**Durant ce temps là, dans la chambre d'Ella:**

Kurt mit Ella dans son lit après l'avoir mis en body et mis en marche son mobile musical pour l'endormir. Cooper qui était à côté de Kurt en train de regarder la petite princesse s'endormir prit la parole en chuchotant.

\- Tu sais quand Blaine a fait comme si il s'en foutait de ce que nos parents ont dit, c'était une façade, je sais que ça la blessé...

\- Je vais lui parler ce soir quand on sera seul.

\- Si je te dis ça c'est pour que tu fasses attention à lui, il fait le fier, le fort mais ça le touche.

\- Ne t'inquiète, je ne l'abandonnerai plus jamais, j'ai assez souffert la première fois, je vais faire attention à lui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme beau-frère.

Kurt rigola et ils partirent en silence pour laisser Ella dormir et ils retrouvèrent tout le monde dans le salon. La soirée passa, ils mangèrent ensemble, Ella se réveilla pour manger et Blaine s'occupa d'elle et la recoucha pour sa nuit. Par la suite ils se dirent au revoir et Blaine partit avec Burt, Carole et Cooper pour les raccompagner en voiture, il déposa Burt et Carole devant leur hôtel, et continua pour raccompagner Cooper chez lui, ils tombèrent dans les bouchons, Cooper décida de rompre le silence.

\- Tu peux enlever ton masque avec moi tu sais.

\- De quoi tu parles Coop'?

\- De ce que nos parents ont dit... ça ta blessé je le sais.

\- Tu as raison, mais je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant tout le monde, je dois rester fort pour Kurt et Ella.

\- Je suis sûr que Kurt comprendra, tu peux lui parler, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, vous allez vous marier je te rappelle...

\- Oui je sais, je vais lui parler demain, merci Coop'

\- De rien Squirt, rigola Cooper.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Cooper, il descenda et se dire à demain, Blaine prit le chemin du retour quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre vu qu'il était sur la route, seulement, chose anormale, son portable sonnait en boucle quand il arriva dans les bouchons il décida de répondre en fronçant les sourcils en voyant que c'était Kurt.

\- Hey bébé qu'est-ce qu'y a?

\- Blaine vient tout de suite, je suis à l'hôpital. Annonça Kurt avec empressement.

\- Quoi pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- C'est Ella..."

**~~~**

**A bientôt. A votre avis quel est le prolème?**


	16. Chapitre 15: Est-ce grave?

**Hello voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_L'avocate générale a accordé la garde totale d'Ella à Blaine et Kurt, après ce verdict le père de Blaine a dit qu'il va demander d'être déchu de ses droits pour renier définitivement Blaine et Cooper. Ce soir-là Cooper demanda à Kurt de faire attention à Blaine parce qu'il a été bléssé par ce que ses parents ont dit. Après que Blaine ait raccompagné Burt, Carole et Cooper il reçoit un appel de Kurt qui est terrifié lui demandant de venir à l'hôpital immédiatement._

**~~~**

"- Hey bébé qu'est-ce qu'y a?

\- Blaine vient tout de suite, je suis à l'hôpital. Annonça Kurt avec empressement.

\- Quoi pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- C'est Ella, j'ai appelé les pompiers et là je suis dans la salle d'attente vient tout de suite s'il te plaît.

Blaine fit de son mieux pour arriver le plus vite à l'hôpital étant donné la circulation difficile à New-York. Il roula plus vite que la vitesse autorisée mais il s'en fichait tout ce qui l'importait était sa fille.

Il trouva Kurt debout en train de faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Il se dirigea vers Kurt.

\- Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? C'est grave?

\- Je ne sais pas ils ne me disent rien.

\- Attends, on va s'assoir, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Quelques minutes après que tu sois partis elle s'est mise à pleurer alors je suis allé la voir parce que d'habitude elle dort bien, et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle avait du mal à respirer et je sentais qu'elle était chaude donc j'ai pris sa température et elle avait 41 donc j'ai immédiatement appelé les secours. Ils lui ont mis un masque à oxygène, elle était cyanosé et... Kurt éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Blaine.

\- Chute calme toi, notre fille va bien aller, on va la soutenir. Dit Blaine les yeux larmoyant en imaginant ce que sa petite fille devait subir. Tu as appelé ton père?

\- Oui je l'ai appelé après t'avoir eu, ils arrivent et j'ai envoyé un message à ton frère et il arrive aussi.

Des infirmières passèrent ainsi que des médecins mais aucun ne s'arrêtèrent pour leur donner des nouvelles. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, ils virent Burt et Carole arriver en courant ils se prirent dans les bras et demandèrent s'ils avaient des nouvelles mais aucune ne fut donnée.

Un médecin finit par se diriger vers eux et demanda à Kurt et Blaine de le suivre, ils entrèrent dans son bureau et s'installèrent.

\- Alors comment elle va? Demanda Kurt avec inquiétude, Blaine lui prit la main pour se soutenir mutuellement.

\- Ella a une bronchiolite du nourrisson, elle doit être hospitalisée parce qu'elle a moins de trois mois et elle a des critères de gravité qui impose une hospitalisation, ces critères sont qu'elle présente une cyanose importante, elle a une gêne respiratoire importante. Est-ce que Ella mangeait normalement ces derniers temps?

\- Elle buvait de moins en moins son biberon et elle avait du mal à le prendre. Dit Blaine.

\- C'est l'un des symptômes les plus commun de la bronchiolite, avec la fièvre, le rhume et les difficultés respiratoire.

\- C'est grave? Demanda le bouclé.

\- Cela peut le devenir mais vous êtes venu à temps, Ella va rester hospitalisé une semaine et on verra comment elle ira s'il faut prolonger l'hospitalisation ou pas.

\- On peut rester avec elle? Demanda Kurt avec espérance.

\- Oui bien sûr, on installera un lit double dans sa chambre pour vous, concernant les visites il n'y a que la famille proche qui est autorisée à lui rendre visite.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et ils partirent voir leur fille. Elle était endormie, elle avait un masque à oxygène, et des électrodes pour contrôler sa respiration.

Kurt se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Blaine en voyant sa fille comme ça, Blaine pleura également même s'il voulait rester fort pour Kurt et Ella. Burt, Carole et Cooper arrivèrent dans la chambre et ils racontèrent ce que le médecin leur avait dit, ils restèrent un peu avant de partir se coucher car il était tard. Kurt et Blaine se couchèrent dans le lit d'appoint dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent au son de leur fille qui pleurait, il y avait une infirmière avec elle qui avait enlevé le masque à oxygène, Kurt regarda l'heure sur l'horloge il était déjà 8h45 du matin.

Blaine se dirigea vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras Ella se calma automatiquement dans les bras de son papa, l'infirmière lui sourit et prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emily, je suis l'infirmière d'Ella durant son séjour, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Elle avait une voix rassurante et douce.

\- Pourquoi elle n'a plus son masque? Demanda Kurt qui s'est mis à côté de Blaine, il avait la main d'Ella dans sa propre main et lui fit plein de bisous, pour la rassurer.

\- Le médecin a demandé à ce qu'on l'enlève pour tester sa respiration et faire un traitement adapté.

\- D'accord.

Emily partit, Blaine s'assoit dans le fauteuil avec Ella dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais Kurt, ça se trouve mon père avait raison...

\- Raison sur quoi mon coeur? En s'installant dans les bras de Blaine en faisant attention à sa fille.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon père pour Ella, je n'ai même pas vu qu'elle était malade. Je suis un mauvais père. Blaine pleurait et Kurt avait les yeux larmoyants.

\- Ne dit plus jamais ça, tu es un père merveilleux, tu l'aimes à en crever, tu es superbe avec elle, regarde elle s'est immédiatement calmé quand tu la pris dans tes bras. Si tu es un mauvais père alors moi aussi.

\- Non Kurt, ne dit pas ça.

\- Alors toi non plus ne dit pas ça.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement...

\- Je sais mon coeur, moi aussi, mais on est ensemble tout finira par bien aller."

**~~~**

**A bientôt. **


	17. Chapitre 16: Les préparatifs

**Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît.** **Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres.**

**~~~**

_Résumé:_

_Après avoir eu le verdict du juge sur la garde d'Ella, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Alors que Blaine rentré chez lui après avoir déposé Cooper chez lui, il reçoit un appel de Kurt lui demandant de venir à l'hôpital parce qu'il y avait un problème avec Ella. Par la suite Blaine arriva et ils attendirent de voir un médecin pour savoir ce qui arrivé à leur fille. Un médecin finit par leur annoncer qu'Ella a __une bronchiolite de nourrisson et qu'elle va devoir rester hospitalisée._ _Nous somme le 28 août. Ella à 2 mois et 10 jours._

**~~~**

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Ella est finalement sorti une semaine après. Elle devait suivre un traitement pendant une semaine et ils devront aller voir un médecin pour savoir si Ella n'était plus malade. La vie reprenait doucement son cours même si Kurt était sans cesse à côté de sa fille, inquiet que quelque chose arrive. Pendant ce temps-là Blaine avança sur les préparatifs de leur mariage. Ils avaient décidé choisi la date, le 28 septembre et ils commencent leur cour le 7 octobre. Ils leur restent un peu moins d'un mois pour tout organiser. Kurt était actuellement assis sur le canapé avec un carnet de croquis sur ses genoux, Ella était dans le parc juste à côté. Blaine arriva et s'installa à côté du châtain.

"- Chéri je suis en train de vérifier si on a tout pour le mariage et comme tu devais t'occuper des alliances et de la tenue d'Ella et que tu ne m'as rien dit, tu les as c'est bon? Demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt .

\- Merde...Chuchota Kurt, il leva les yeux de son carnet et se tourna vers Blaine. Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai oublié...Avec la fac qui commence et tout ce qu'il faut, Ella, notre quotidien, le déménagement.

\- Kurt ce n'est pas possible. Blaine se mit à crier. Tu n'avais que ça à faire et même si peu tu n'es pas capable de le faire.

Les cris de Blaine firent pleurer Ella qui avait eu peur.

\- Comment ça je ne suis même pas capable? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

\- Tu ne fais rien, tu ne t'investis pas dans notre mariage à croire que tu n'en n'as rien à faire.

\- Tu as tord, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, je m'investis dans notre mariage. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'avais d'autres choses à penser. Il se leva et prit Ella dans ses bras qui pleurait toujours aux cris de son papa et de son daddy. Chut ma chérie tout va bien, daddy est là.

\- Tu as toujours une bonne excuse de toute façon. Tu sais quoi je vais chez Cooper et quand tu auras décidé de t'investir vraiment dans notre mariage tu me feras signe. Il se dirigea vers Kurt et prit Ella de ses bras. Il lui fit plein de bisous et il lui parla. Ma chérie tu vas rester avec daddy, je viendrais te voir tous les jours, je t'aime mon amour. Puis il partit de l'appartement après avoir posé Ella dans son parc quand elle fut calmée.

Kurt s'effondra sur le canapé en pleure, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine avait réagi comme ça et était parti. Il avait encore le temps de trouver une tenue et les alliances avant le mariage. La réaction de Blaine n'était pas normale.

**Pendant ce temps-là:**Blaine prit sa voiture et alla chez Cooper. Ce dernier fut étonné de le voir ici sans Kurt et sans Ella.

\- Blaine qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu es là? On devait se voir.

\- Non, je peux entrer?

\- Bien sûr. Il y a un problème?

\- On s'est disputés avec Kurt?

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est sur le mariage. Kurt devait s'occuper des alliances et de la tenue d'Ella mais il ne l'a pas fait et je me suis énervé et je suis parti.

\- Juste pour ça? Tu es sûr que tout va bien Blaine?

\- Oui, en fuyant le regard de Cooper.

\- Blaine dit moi la vérité.

-Bahhh...

**Pendant ce temps-là:**

Quelques minutes plus tard Kurt se reprit et se calma. Il alla se préparer, puis il prépara Ella à sortir. Il l'installa dans sa poussette et sortit dans la rue pour trouver une tenue pour Ella et acheter des alliances. Il fit énormément de magasins pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour sa princesse mais aucune n'était assez bien. Il décida de trouver les alliances. Kurt se dirigea dans sa bijouterie préférée. Il trouva rapidement les bagues et demanda à un vendeur de les mettre à la bonne taille. Une fois cela fait il sortit et fit d'autres magasins, il trouva plein de tenues mignonnes pour Ella mais aucune pour la cérémonie. Il paya les différents vêtements et rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin il décida de faire lui-même la tenue de mariage d'Ella. Quand il passa la porte il fut étonné de voir Blaine assis sur le canapé ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Quand le bouclé entendit la porte il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Kurt. Ce dernier put voir qu'il avait pleuré.

\- Kurt il faut qu'on parle..."

**~~~**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de cette fanfiction. A votre avis que cache la réaction de Blaine? **


	18. EXPLICATIONS

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé mais je n'ai malheureusement plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient la suite de cette histoire avec impatience. J'ai essayé pendant plusieurs jours (plusieurs semaine) mais rien n'est venu. Je vais revenir bientôt pour une traduction de fanfiction Klaine ou CrissColfer je ne sais pas encore.**

**Je vous embrasse fort et je vous met au courant très vite. **


End file.
